Misunderstood
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Yugioh vexshipping version of Beauty and the Beast. Tea is a misunderstood young woman and Bakura is a cold, cursed royal. What will happen when they come together? I do not own yugioh or Beauty and the Beast.
1. Am I Odd?

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BY DISNEY**

**Hi there! Time for Vexshipping Beauty and the Beast ^_^. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING TO UNDERSTAND:**

**CAST**

**Belle: Tea (I'm changing her passion from books to dancing, though she can read and enjoys getting books on the history of dancing, dance techniques, etc.)**

**The Beast: Yami Bakura (he's still a beast, only with white fur)**

**Tea's dad: Solomon**

**Gaston: Seto Kaiba (He dies at the end, just warning ya XD)**

**Gaston's little sidekick: Mokuba (Little creepy version from season 0)**

**Enchantress: Dark Magician Girl**

**Lumiere: Hikari Marik**

**Cogsworth: Yami (his personality will be a little less harsh than Cogsworth LOL)**

**Mrs. Potts: Ishizu (not an old lady in this XD)**

**Chip: Yugi (Cute little Yugi…)**

**Wardrobe lady: Mai**

**Duster/French Maid: Serenity**

**Gaston's Fangirl: Vivian**

** I probably won't include any of the songs accept possible "Something There" and "Beauty and the Beast." I have tried to follow the story line-for-line but some things may be changed, added, or omitted. I hope you like it ^_^!**

**X**

**PROLOGUE**

_Once upon a time…in a beauteous far away land… the young Prince Bakura lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired…the prince was spoiled…vain…selfish…and unkind. He saw only what was on the outside of a person, focusing not on the beauty of their soul._

_ One night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Bakura sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away…but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances…for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again…the old woman's ugliness melted away…to reveal the legendarily beautiful Dark Magician Girl. _

_ Bakura tried to apologize…but it was too late. She had already seen that there was no love in his heart….and though the magician was beautiful, having the face of an angel…she could also be dark as her name suggested. She punished him severely, transforming him into a hideous beast and cast a powerful spell over the castle…over all who lived there._

_ Ashamed of his monstrous appearance, Bakura concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose Dark Magician Girl had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another…and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell…then the spell would be broken. If not…he would be doomed to remain a beast…for all time._

_ As the years passed…Bakura fell into despair…and lost all hope…for who could ever learn…to love a beast…?_

X

It was morning in the quaint little village. The sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky in a soft shade of gold, the birds chirped happily, and a gentle warmth was beginning to take over the chill of the night.

The morning was especially cheery at one particular house on the outside of the village. It was the home of the famous inventor and his daughter. Covered with creamy white paint and a burgundy roof, the house rested on a grassy hill with beautiful blooming trees and a small well. There were several spinning contraptions on the roof, making it clear that a family who planned for the future lived there.

Swinging a small wicker basket, the inventor's daughter, Tea, cheerily trotted down the stone steps to the grass. Tea was a beautiful girl of twenty years with shoulder-length chocolate hair, porcelain skin, and bright, intelligent eyes of sapphire. Currently, she was wearing a simple white dress with thin straps that adhered to her curvaceous form and had her hair tied into a cute bun. She preferred this outfit over most because it was long enough to be modest but short enough to allow her to practice her favorite pastime of dancing whenever she wanted.

At the moment, Tea was going into town to swap out the dance technique book she'd borrowed. Quickening her pace, the girl trotted to the cobblestone road and began walking through the canopy of mostly-bare trees. She shivered slightly, knowing that winter was coming and she would have to start altering her outfit.

As Tea walked, she couldn't help letting her mind wander to something she'd been thinking about for the past few days. She had begun noticing…how truly small this village was. How simple….and painfully routine every single day was. While she wouldn't complain out loud…she couldn't help but sigh mentally at the mundane life here…knowing that there HAD to be more out there than this.

Humming softly, the brunette walked over a stone bridge and finally caught sight of the town she knew so well. It was just as it had been yesterday…simple country buildings…dirt street…a few trees scattered here and there…stalls for selling goods…and the tall clock tower.

She smiled as she entered the area and counted backwards in her head, waiting for….

"Good morning!" cried the baker, opening the door to his kitchen which smelled deliciously of baked goods. He carried a pile of bread on a tray as he walked by Tea, who was smiling and waving at a man carting a wheelbarrow full of pumpkins to the marketplace.

"Hey there, Tea," the baker waved to get her attention. He was now standing behind the open counter to his street shop, setting up his fresh bread so that its scent might entice passers by.

"Good morning, sir," the girl smiled and approached him politely.

"Where are you off to this morning?"

"The book shop," she beamed and took a green-covered book out of her basket. "I just read the most informative history on—"

"Yes, yes, that's nice…" the baker waved a hand to silence her, obviously not listening. He then shouted back at the kitchen, "Eona! Eona, the baguettes!"

Tea sighed but allowed herself a small chuckle. Typical day in the neighborhood… As she walked, she heard a few old women gossiping about her.

"That girl is so queer…" said one.

Another snickered. "Yes, she doesn't seem to fit into ANY category of people here…her head is in the clouds!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and kept walking. They were right…she was odd compared to the other girls here. She enjoyed learning new things, and, though many others enjoyed dancing, her passion was different. She did not like the simple folk dances done at parties and gatherings…she studied intricate movements that took true skill to perform. She knew that people found her distracted and weird…but she didn't really care.

Quickening her pace, the girl leapt onto the back of horse-drawn hay wagon, letting it roll her towards her destination. She watched the people as they went about their business.

There was a woman buying some meat from the butcher…the barber cutting a man's hair…a woman carrying triplet babies as she tried to haggle for a good price on eggs…same old day as every other.

"There must be more than this provincial life…" Tea murmured and hopped off the wagon, heading through the door to the bookshop.

As she entered, the door made that sound she loved so much…the tinkling of the bell that let her know she had finally arrived at the one true place that gave her excitement in this town. She looked around the cozy, paper-filled shop, breathing in the familiar smell of books.

"Ah, Tea…" the shop owner grinned. He was an old man with long gray hair named Ironheart…and the one person in this town who seemed to truly understand her.

"Good morning," the girl smiled. "I've come to return the book I borrowed.

He took the book from her and chuckled heartily. "You're finished with it already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down…" she beamed, climbing onto the ladder and scanning over the shelves. "I learned the most fascinating things about different kinds of dances…do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," Ironheart laughed again.

"That's all right. I'll borrow….this one." She handed him a red-covered book entitled "The Nutcracker."

"That one? But you've read it twice…and it's a fairy tale, not an instructive book."

"Oh, but it's one of my FAVORITE stories…" Tea sighed dreamily and slid across the shelf on the rolling ladder. "Beautiful dancing…evil kings…a handsome prince…daring battles…!"

"Oh, my dear…" Ironheart smiled fondly and placed a hand on her back as she went towards the door. "If you like it all that much…then it's yours."

"But sir…"

"I insist."

Tea beamed at him, walking out the door back into the crowd. "Well, thank you! Thank you very much!"

Her entire body shivered with delight and she opened her prized possession, leafing through its wonderfully familiar pages. As much as she enjoyed her dancing books…there was nothing like a good fairy tale…a story that could take her out of this boring village to a place of wonder and adventure.

As she continued her walk, the girl heard more people talking about her…and could only smirk.

"That girl is so peculiar…do you think she's feeling well?"

"I don't know…she always looks like her head is miles away…and she always has he nose stuck in a book or her feet flying in some strange dance."

Tea rolled her eyes and gently patted the head of a little girl playing jump rope. She continued on her walk, finally stopping and sitting on the stone edge of the marketplace fountain.

"Oh, isn't this amazing…" she whispered. "Such beautiful dancers…and a handsome prince charming!"

She chuckled at her own whimsical thoughts, swung her legs back to the hard ground, and started to walk again.

"It's no wonder every man in town drools over her…" a woman whispered. "Her looks have got no parallel."

"Yes, but beneath that pretty face she is as strange as they come," scowled a man.

Tea simply ignored them, continuing on her way. She was odd…and there was no use in denying it.

X

The hunters in the town fired their rifles at a flock of birds flying through the air. Only one hit the challenging mark though…and that one was Seto. He smirked, motioning for his younger brother, and biggest flatterer, Mokuba, to catch it. Mokuba, with his long, black hair and tiny build, ran, held the bag out…and missed by a mile. He stared at the duck as if it were ITS fault for not falling into the bag, then grinned at his sibling.

"Wow! Great shot, Seto! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

Seto shook his brown hair in the wind, his blue eyes gleaming with vain smugness.

"I know…" he said, blowing the smoke off his rifle. He then pushed his long, white coat aside and began walking through the town.

"No man alive stands a chance against you!" Mokuba said, grunting under the weight of the game Seto was making HIM carry. "Heh…no GIRL for that matter."

"That's TRUE, Mokuba," the brunette put a rough arm around his brother's shoulders and gestured with his gun. "I've got my sights set on THAT one."

The black-haired boy followed his gaze…until his grey eyes landed on Tea. The girl was wandering down the road, brown ringlets of hair blowing gracefully in the wind and oceanic eyes sparkling as she hungrily drank in the words of her book.

"The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one!" Seto grinned. "The LUCKY girl I'M going to marry. The most BEAUTIFUL girl in town!"

"I know, but—" Mokuba grunted as the barrel of Seto's gun whacked him in the head.

"THAT makes her the best…" Seto grabbed the collar of the younger boy's shirt and gave him a death glare. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course you do, but—"

"Shut up, Mokuba," the hunter dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, turning his lustful gaze back to Tea. "From the first moment I saw her…I realized that SHE is the ONLY one in this town who is as attractive as ME…so I must marry her."

The man took a moment to admire his own reflection in a piece of metal outside the blacksmith's shop…and gasped when he saw that Tea had gotten several yards away from him. Scowling, he began stomping off after her, absently listening to two of the other town women, Kisara and Vivian, swoon over him.

"Look there he is!" Vivian squealed, clamping a hand over her mouth to quiet herself.

Kisara giggled. "I know, isn't he dreamy? Oh, be still my heart…"

Seto took all that in without a blink, still heading after the dancer. He had gotten used to girls fawning all over him…in fact, he expected it…and expected the girl he was pursuing to act no different….if only he could catch up to her. The streets were buzzing with people, and not matter how politely he asked he could not get through.

Finally, Seto scowled and slipped into an alleyway. Using a barrel as a boost, he hauled himself onto one of the red-tiled roofs and began climbing across the precarious house tops after the girl. She still strolled with a book in her hand…and he could hear the people talking about her.

"Look at her…she's strange but special…and she just doesn't fit in. She's beautiful but sadly strange…"

The man smirked, climbing onto the last roof away from the crowd. He didn't care about her personality. He only cared that she was beautiful. It wasn't like he was looking to engage in any deep conversation while they were married. Finally, the arrogant jerk leaped off the last building…and landed theatrically in front of her.

"Hello, Tea."

X

Tea groaned inwardly. Why did she always have the chagrin of dealing with this pompous hunter? Still…she had to be cordial.

"Good morning, Seto," she smiled politely but promptly turned her gaze back to the page she was reading.

Annoyed, the hunter grabbed the book and scanned over its pages. The brunette glared at him, but her words were civil.

"Seto, can I have my book please?"

"How can you read this?" he shook the object as if expecting the words to fall out. "There aren't even any pictures!"

"Well SOME people use their imagination."

Seto rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "Tea…it's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things…" he threw the book into a puddle and stood in front of it so that she could not retrieve it. "Like ME."

Tea scowled and reached around his black boots, picking up her book and shaking the mud off it. She heard Vivian and Kisara sigh dreamily behind her and that only made he frown deepen.

"It's not RIGHT for a woman to read," Seto continued. "Soon she starts getting IDEAS and THINKING…"

"Seto…" the brunette muttered. "You are positively primeval."

"Why THANK you…" the man grinned, obviously not knowing what that word meant. He put his arm around her waist and began leading her back into the village. "What do you say we…go to my tavern and take a look at my trophies…?"

"Maybe some other time…" Tea tried to put on the brakes but he was too strong for her. She heard the woman mutter about her being crazy for not wanting to go with him and wanted to say, "Here! Take him! He's all yours!"

"I'm sorry Seto, but I can't…" Tea finally used her small size to slip out of his arms. "I have to go home and help my father." With that, she turned and started to leave…when Mokuba approached and chimed in.

"That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can GET!" the kid laughed mockingly and Seto joined in.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

Seto straightened up and pounded his fist on his brother's head. "Yeah, Mokuba, don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father is not crazy!" Tea continued, oceanic eyes narrowed fiercely. "He's a genius!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth…than an explosion and whistling noise caught her attention. She cringed. Turned…and saw smoke billowing from the roof of her house.

Seto and Mokuba burst into laughter again, but she ignored them, racing off towards her home.

When she reached the door, Tea threw it open…and was immediately blinded by a cloud of smoke. She coughed, waving it away and stepping inside.

"D-Daddy…?"

She was answered by coughing and a familiar voice saying, "How on earth did THAT happen?"

Her father, Solomon, was fiddling with some giant metal machine that dominated the room, straightening his working apron and brushing smudges of dirt off his wrinkled face.

"Are you all right, Daddy?" she said, making her way towards him.

"I'm about ready to give up on this blasted contraption!" he drove his foot into the device for emphasis and the girl laughed.

"You always say that…"

"I mean it this time!" he exclaimed, glaring at his invention. "I'll never get this boneheaded device to work!"

"Yes you will…" Tea massaged his aged shoulders and affectionately leaned her head against him. "You'll win the fair tomorrow…and become a WORLD FAMOUS inventor."

Solomon's violet eyes softened and he looked up at her. He was quite a bit shorter than she was, one of the many things she loved about him.

"You really think so…?" he asked softly.

"I always have…"

"Well!" the old man clapped his hands together with excitement and hobbled back over to his device. "What are we waiting for? I'll get this thing working in no time!" he slid beneath the machine. "Hand me that wrench, Tea….by the way…did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a book…" she said, handing him the tool…and biting her lip. "Daddy…do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" He rolled out from underneath the machine and gaped at her, his eyes humorously oversized by the glasses he wore. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know…I'm just not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to…"

"What about that Seto? He's a handsome fellow."

Tea scowled. "He's handsome all right…and rude and conceited and…Oh, Daddy, HE'S not for me…"

"Well, don't you worry…" Solomon climbed out from underneath the machine. "This invention is going to be the start of a new life for us…and I think these adjustments will do the trick." He stepped back and pulled the lever.

The device coughed, sputtered, hummed….and didn't explode. Bellows pumped, dials turned, smoke shot out of pipes…and a small axe came down, splitting a log in two equal halves, just like it was supposed to. It then flung the log pieces onto an orderly pile and moved to the next piece of wood.

"It works!" Tea exclaimed.

Solomon's jaw practically hit the floor. "It…it does? It does!"

"You really did it!"

"Success! Hitch up the horse, my girl, I'm going to the fair!"

A few minutes later, Solomon was riding on the back of their chestnut-coated horse down the dirt road, a large wagon with the covered invention trailing behind him.

"Goodbye, Dad!" she waved to him. "Good luck!"

He beamed back at her. "So long, Tea! And take care while I'm gone!"

Tea sighed and leaned against the house as she watched him go. She was so proud of him…and had no suspicion…of the trouble that lay ahead.

**Hope you liked the first chap and please review ^_^! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	2. Castle of the Cursed

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Chapter two is up ^_^! Thanks for all your awesome comments :). This is my first multi-chapter Vexshipping fic so I appreciate the positive feedback ^_^. By the way, I'm going to do something different with Marik and Serenity's parts because I'm kinda having trouble pairing them together XD…**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Haha, thanks :)! Kaiba's currently trying to blast me with his Blue-Eyes for ruining his reputation LOL.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thank Ra for season 0 LOL ^_^. I agree about Marik and Serenity…and I am going to do something a bit different :). I meant to ask you…did you see the Red Riding Hood movie that came out this year? It reminds me a bit of your Demon Lover fic…but to be honest, I think your story is better ^_^.**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Vivian: BY ME MOAR JEWELRY!**

**Seto: Screw your jewelry I have rules!...wait, let me try that again…**

**BlackRose: *Facepalms…then turns to see…a very angry looking Beast Bakura***

**BlackRose and Marik: *Both scream and grab each other***

**Marik: WHAT THE FRIG HAPPENED TO YOU? AND WHY AM I A FRIGGIN CANDEL?**

**Bakura: Bloody Disney…**

**Haha…by the way, I wanted to thank you for suggesting this story to me. I'm having a ton of fun with it ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! **

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks ^_^! I actually hadn't seen Beauty and the Beast since I was like five LOL. I watched it about a week ago and got hooked on it XD.**

**Lioutenant Flame: Thanks :)! Sorry about Seto…I just had a vision of "no one screws the rules like Gaston" in my head* XD. Also, I couldn't resist the opportunity to add "Shut up, Mokuba" ^_^.**

**Kinako: Thanks ^_^! I'll try to start using bold instead of caps :).**

**X**

Solomon huffed, staring at a sign in the center of a crossroads. He'd been traveling for many hours…and now found himself in a rather…nerve-racking place. The trees were bare and twisted like grotesque fingers…the sky had gone dusky…the air hung with an unnerving silence…and a heavy mist that never truly seemed to dissipate washed over everything.

The horse whinnied and started in one direction, but the old man gently pulled on his reigns. "No, wait…let's go this way," he said and held his lantern towards the path he had suggested.

It was even darker than the one they were already on and the horse neighed, tugging at his rope to go the other way…but his rider again refused.

"Come on, it's a shortcut!" Solomon exclaimed as he gestured to his map. "We'll be there in no time, Exodia."

The horse, Exodia, gave another irritated snort….but did as the man ordered and began warily trotting down the ghostly path. As they went…a horribly ominous howling began to resound through the desolate forest. Exodia whinnied fearfully and began creeping backwards.

"This can't be right…" Solomon scrutinized the map before looking around. "Exodia, where have you taken us? We'd better turn around…"

Eagerly, the horse began to back up even more…but his movements were greatly hindered by the cumbersome wagon he was attached to. They moved back, little by little…until the wagon slammed into a dead tree.

Immediately, a cloud of black vampire bats swarmed out of the hollow trunk, screeching angrily at being disturbed…and Exidia panicked.

"Whoa, boy!" Solomon clung to the horse's neck, but it was no use. Exodia galloped through the gangly trees, desperate to get out of this horrid place…and barely stopped in time to avoid killing them both. For the barren forest dropped off into a steep cliff.

"Steady!" Solomon yanked on the reigns, forcing his steed to move back. "Back up, back up!"

The distant howling grew louder, accompanied by barking this time. The wolves were getting closer. Exodia gave a terrified neigh and bucked, causing his rider…to fall to the ground. Solomon's lantern made a shrill shattering sound as it smashed onto the ground, and some of the flames licked the horse's legs. Completely out of his mind now, Exodia took off through the forest away from the growling wolves, leaving Solomon…stranded.

The old man stood up, brushing the dust off his white shirt and pulling the hood of his dark grey cloak over his head. He whispered the name of his horse…but the frightened creature did not return. Fear rising fast within him, Solomon began to creep forward…and gasped in horror when he saw…the wolves.

They stood in the shadows of the ghastly trees, their grey fur bristling, yellow eyes glinting, and razor sharp teeth gnashing and dripping with saliva. Solomon yelped and took off as fast as his stumpy legs would carry him.

He ran through the woods, getting his cloak caught on the spindly claws that were the tree branches, but refusing to stop. The wolves were hot on his trail, snarling and barking ravenously. Eventually, the earth beneath the old man's feet dipped and he fell head over heels to the ground. He looked up….and beheld massive iron gates attached to stone walls that seemed to go on for miles.

Hope rose in Solomon's heart and he grabbed the bars, shouting, "Let me in! Please let me in! Is anyone there?"

The barking was deafening now, the wolves only a few yards away.

"Oh, please! Let me—" Solomon yelped as the gates opened inward and dropped him onto the stone bridge. He flipped over on his back and used his foot to slam the gates shut again….right as the dogs reached them.

The furious animals snarled and clawed at the gates….but even their deadly teeth and talons could do little against iron bars. Heart pounding, the old man sighed, turned around….and drew the sigh back in as a sharp gasp.

There, looming before him like a great monument of darkness…was a castle. Instead of the cheery, sweet castles in fairy tales, however…this one seemed to have a shadow hanging over its massive walls. The white-stoned walls and golden spires seemed bleak…cold…oppressive…and the fact that it was beginning to rain did little to help.

Wrapping his coat more securely around him, Solomon raced forward and pounded on the large doors. The rain was pouring now, and thunder crackled through the black sky. Receiving no answer, the inventor pushed…and the door opened.

He stepped inside…and beheld an entryway every bit as large and bleak as the exterior. It had smooth marble pillars and an elegant red carpet that ran from the door all the way to the steps that led into the other wings of the castle…but in spite of the fiery color of the fabric, it was far from warm.

"Hello?" Solomon called, hearing the echo of his own voice in the desolate chamber. "Hello!"

"Old fellow must've lost his way in the woods…" Solomon jumped as a younger voice spoke.

Another voice followed, this one deep and alluring. "Shhh…it's not good for him to be here…perhaps he will go."

Solomon looked around. "Is someone there?"

The deep voice muttered again, "Not a word, Marik…**not one word…**"

"I don't mean to intrude," the old man called, hearing the desperation in his own voice. "But…I've lost my horse…and I really need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh come on, Yami…" said the first voice.

"I wish we could, but we cannot! You **know** that!"

"Oh, be quiet. Of course you can stay, sir!"

"Who said that?" Solomon grabbed a candle off a nearby table. The candlestick was a bronze color while the candles were a pale yellow, almost white, two of them a little shorter than the one in the middle.

"Over here!"

The old man looked around again…and finally glanced up…at the candle. The candle…was looking at him…with lilac eyes and a mouth curled into an amused smile.

"Hello!"

"Ghaaa!" Solomon yelped and dropped the candle to the ground, where it lay groaning. Its two shorter candles seemed to serve as arms while the middle one was its head.

"Incredible…" the inventor gaped…and drew a breath when the clock that had been on the table leaped off to join the candle. The clock was the one with the deep voice…and it was unlike any clock Solomon had ever seen. Its face…had red and black spikes that stuck out all the way around in a star shape, and its face was the color of pale flesh with striking black-rimmed eyes the color of blood. Its base was thinner than most clocks, the top part black and the bottom part navy blue and shaped into legs. In the center of its chest rested a door that led to a pendulum that was gold and shaped like a pyramid of ancient Egypt. It also had flesh colored handles on its sides that it moved like arms.

"Great…now you've done it, Marik. Well done, just well—aahh!" the clock yelped as Solomon grabbed it and held it up to get a better look.

"How was this accomplished…?" Solomon muttered to himself as he poked and prodded the protesting device. He shook it, pulled on its arms, and opened the door, fingering the pendulum in its chest.

The clock yelped and tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Put me down…! Put me…**Mind Crush**…!"

The candle, Marik, laughed, saying, "Yami, you know that hasn't worked since you were human."

The clock named Yami growled and slammed his chest door shut right on Solomon's finger.

"Do you **mind**?"

"I-I'm sorry…" the old man lamented, shaking his aching appendage. "It's just that I've never seen technology like this before. I..I…!" he began to wheeze, feeling the cold and wet settle on his bones for the first time and sneezing violently.

Yami looked at him with genuine concern and Marik began to hop towards a door just off the entryway. "You are soaked to the bone, sir…come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Oh, thank you…" Solomon sniffed and began following them towards the door.

Unfortunately…none of them noticed the burly shape…lurking back in the shadows.

Solomon entered a cozy chamber with a warm, life-giving fire. It was filled with lush carpets, an elegantly decorated mantle, and a single, large chair that was plush with pillows.

"We have to be **careful**, Marik!" Yami said with worry…and tripped down the short flight of steps that dipped down into the room. He lay groaning for a moment before looking up. "If the Master finds out about this…"

"Oh, lighten up, 'Pharaoh'…" the candle rolled his lilac eyes and motioned for Solomon to sit down in the chair.

As he did, a small…barking, grey-covered footstool came up to him, panting like a dog and nuzzling his hand.

"That's a good girl, Skye…" Marik grinned and patted the dog/stool. The stool then eased itself under the old man's feet and a coat rack wrapped a soft blanket around his aching shoulders.

"What service!" the inventor smiled at each piece of furniture in the room.

Yami looked compassionate…but also as if he were about to have a heat attack. "Please…you know we **cannot**—"

He was cut off by a rolling tray running him over. Sitting on the tray was a teapot and cup, and the teapot was smiling.

"How would you like some tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." It had the voice of a young woman. She was a creamy white color with a few glittering bonze and black designs along her round bowl and spout. Elegantly painted blue eyes smiled up at him, having an Egyptian look to them just like the clock.

Solomon gratefully took the cup, a small cream-colored object with a dark purple ziz-zag design along the rim, and sipped it. The tea sent a wave of warming relief throughout his tired body…and a jolt of surprise when the teacup began to giggle. He held it back in shock, beholding two large eyes of amethyst.

"His moustache tickles, Mama!" the little teacup laughed, having the voice of a young boy.

Solomon laughed in turn and smiled at him. "Well, hello there! What is your name—"

His question was cut off… by the door slamming open behind him. Icy wind blew in, putting out the fire and casting a shadow of dark and coldness over the once warm room…and the old man's heart pounded. He could hear heavy footsteps behind him…and an ominous growling sound. The furniture looked just as frightened, though they seemed to know what was going on.

"Grrrrr….there's a stranger here…" growled a voice that was accented, dark, and gravelly.

"Master…" Marik was actually trembling with nervousness. "Let me explain…the gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so—"

The candle's words were cut off by a deafening snarl that actually blew Marik backwards a few feet.

"Master…" Yami stepped forward, sounding brave…but a look of fear in his red eyes. "I am sorry…It's my fault. I am in charge…and I allowed this. The poor man was—"

Another horrifying roar made Yami stop talking and scramble backward in fear. Solomon finally turned around to see what was going on…and was met by the face…of a huge beast. There was truly no other way of describing it.

The beast was covered in a thick coat of snow white fur with two locks on the top that stuck out like horns. Beneath them were actual horns, dark gray spikes that curled slightly on the ends. Its fingers were tipped by sharp talons and spike-like teeth stuck out visibly from a large jaw. Chocolate-colored eyes seemed to stare directly into his terrified soul.

"Who are you?" the beast demanded as Solomon tried to scramble away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was l-lost in the woods and I—"

The beast snarled. "You're not **welcome** here!"

"I-I'm sorry…" the old man stammered, unable to take his eyes off the creature.

"What are you staring at?"

"I…I was just…"

The beast's anger seemed to grow even hotter. "So…you've come to stare at the **beast **haven't you?"

"Please!" Solomon cried. "I meant no harm, I just needed a place to stay!"

"**I'll** give you a place to stay…" the monster snarled and grabbed the old man in its large hands.

"Master Bakura, please!" Yami stepped forward again, looking horrified. "He wasn't—"

"Silence!" the beast known as Bakura roared…and carried Solomon off…to the dungeon.

X

Seto pulled aside a tree limb, revealing the house…of Tea. Crouched beside him, Mokuba snickered softly, muttering, "Oh, boy…Tea's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Seto?"

"Yes…" Seto grinned smugly and smoothed a hand over his chestnut hair. "Today is her lucky day!" he released the tree limb, not caring that it smacked his brother in the head and walking to a small clearing behind him.

In it, he had a group of people as well as flowers…chairs…a long table of food…and an altar.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding…" he said, flashing a big smile. "But first I've gotta go in there and…propose to the girl!"

All the men laughed while the women, mainly Vivian and Kisara, bawled. Seto grabbed his brother by the collar, saying, "Now…when Tea and I come out that door…"

"Oh, I know!" Mokuba grinned and pointed at a few men holding instruments. "I strike up the band!" he then hopped over to them…and began directing them to play.

Seto scowled and clocked the boy in the head. "Not yet!"

"Oh…sorry…"

"Shut up, Mokuba."

X

Curled up in a comfortable chair, Tea let out a sigh of contentment. She loved these hours…where she could just sit in the cozy, carpeted living room…the sun warming her…and a good book on her lap…complete…peace….until a knock sounded at the door.

The girl started and stood. Her father couldn't be back from the fair already… She went to the door and pulled down the looking device Solomon had built so that they could see who was coming to visit. Blue eyes grinned back at her…along with that arrogant grin she knew all too well.

Tea groaned, but forced herself to smile and open the door. "Seto…what a pleasant surprise…"

"Isn't it, though?" the hunter stepped boldly into her house, causing her to back up in surprise. She suddenly wished she were wearing a garbage bag rather than the thin-strapped dress that looked so attractive on her.

He continued, "I'm just full of surprises…you know, Tea, a lot of girls would **love** to be in **your **shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

Tea chuckled nervously and stepped back so that a table rested between her and the man before her. "What do you know about my dreams, Seto?"

"Plenty!" Seto sat down in the chair she'd been relaxing in and placed his muddy feet on the book she was reading. "Picture this…" he kicked his dirty boots off, making her cringe. "Rustic hunting lodge…my latest kill roasting on the fire…my little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs…"

Seto stood up and grinned at her. "We'll have six or seven."

The girl raised her brows. "Dogs?"

"No, Tea. Strapping boys like me!"

Tea visibly shuddered and grabbed her book, walking a little ways away.

"Imagine that…"

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" he came up behind her as she placed the book on the shelf.

"Let me think…"

"You, Tea!"

The brunette swallowed hard and scrambled away, pressing her back against the door. "Seto, I…" she searched for a reply. "I…don't know what to say…I'm….speechless…"

Seto trapped her against the door, leaning his face uncomfortably close to her.

"Say you'll marry me…" he purred…and leaned forward with the intent of kissing her.

"I'm sorry, Seto, but…" Tea felt around frantically…and finally found the doorknob. "I…just don't deserve you." She threw the door open, ducking out of his grasp and laughing as he landed in the mud outside. She then grabbed his boots and threw them outside with him, slamming the door…and breathing a sigh of relief.

X

Seto pushed himself out of the mucky pond and growled at his brother who was staring at him with a stupid expression. The band rattled on behind him, playing "Here Comes the Bride"…even though there was no bride.

"So?" Mokuba grinned, having no clue what had just happened. "How'd it go?"

"Shut up, Mokuba!" Seto hauled himself out of the muck and pushed his brother in. "I will have Tea as my wife! Just you wait!" He snarled…and stormed off in a rage.

X

Tea peeked her head out the farmhouse door. "Is he gone?"

Only the clucking of the chickens answered her…but he was indeed gone.

"Can you believe that boorish, pigheaded man?" she said to one of the mud-caked pigs. "He asked me to marry him! Madame Seto…no sir, not me!"

She ran off into the field and stopped only when she was tired. The girl fell onto the soft grass, gazing up at the clear sky and feeling the cool breeze through her chocolate hair.

"I want so much more than this…" she murmured. "I want adventure…I want it so badly…I wish someone could understand that…I…"

Her musings were cut off…by a familiar neigh. She looked up…and saw her father's horse galloping through the field toward her, the invention wagon still attached to him

"Exodia!" she ran to him, taking his snout in her gentle hands and stroking it. "What are you doing here? Where's my father?" he gave her no answer…but there was a great terror in his black eyes that mirrored her own. "What happened."

Tea unhooked the wagon and climbed onto the horse's back.

"You must take me to him!" she said and urged him off the way her father had gone. She didn't know what had happened…but she did know…it did not bode well.

***Cue the ominous music* XD. I hope you liked and please review :)! I know Yami is different from Cogsworth…but I always found Cogsworth a bit harsh (no offense to any of his fans) and I couldn't see Yami reacting the way he did :).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	3. Take Me Instead

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Chapter three is up ^_^! Just a heads up, I'm going out of town this Friday until next Saturday so I won't be starting on any big projects after this, but I plan in the future on doing Revolutionshipping Sherlock Holmes 2010, the syfy miniseries Tin Man (that one will take a while LOL), Edward Scissorhands (I'm asking for it for Christmas), Van Helsing (again Christmas), and my own story that will be slightly based on Sleeping Beauty.**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Psycho Beast Bakura: *Chasing DMG and Magician's Valkyria***

**Clock Yami: *Hiding under a table with BlackRose and Marik* Holy Ra! He's going to kill us all!**

**Candle Marik: Yes! Now friggin do something because I'm next!**

**BlackRose: *Takes deep breath* Okay…I'm going in. **

**Psycho Beast Bakura: *Glares at BlackRose as she steps forward***

**BlackRose: Okay, 'Kura…just CALM DOWN. We'll fix your fur…all we have to do is add bleach to it like in my Bad Hair Day fic and everything will be JUST fine…**

**Psycho Beast Bakura: *Starts to calm down…***

***Zombie Yuma walks in***

**BlackRose: Oh, God no…**

**Zombie Yuma: Whoa….beiiiiing…undeaaaad…issss…..EXTREEEEEEEME…!**

**Haha, no I'm not doing the Beauty and the Beast Christmas special (because I haven't seen it and also because I'd rather do an epilogue :). Yes, I will do a softshipping when I finish this since I'm going out of town this Friday and won't be able to start on any other big projects ^_^.**

**Kinako: Thanks ^_^! Yeah, I decided to just change Cogsworth's personality because I couldn't really see Yami as a flirt like Lumiere LOL ^_^.**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! I want a Yami clock too XD! Yeah…you're right, I'm not so sure that Cogsworth has fangirls LOL…I get annoyed with him enough in Kingdom Hearts 2 when you have to depend on him during the beast battle ^_^.**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha, poor Kura… he's gone from a kitty to the adominable snow man LOL. **

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks :)! Had to reference Mind Crush in there somewhere XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Haha, sorry about the typo…my computer thinks I'm trying to type the word "Exit" instead of "Exodia" and likes to help me by automatically changing it XD. I'll try to add the library scene, but I've never seen the play. Is that the part in the song where Belle is reading King Arthur to the Beast?**

**Lioutenant Flame: I was trying to think of Solomon's favorite monster in the show XD. Yeah, it's Hikari Marik ^_^.**

**Vampiressbeauty20: Thank you ^_^! I love Beauty and the Beast too :). Normally, I'm a Revolutionshipper, so I'm thrilled that this Vexshipping story has gone over so well ^_^.**

**X**

Tea gasped as Exodia trotted up to a large pair of iron gates. They stood in front of a gigantic castle…one that seemed to radiate with an aura of coldness. In spite of the fact she had changed into a long-sleeved white dress and dark blue cloak…a chill passed over her body.

Exodia took one look at the sinister structure and began to whinny fearfully, backing up from the gates as if they were cursed. Tea softly calmed him and dismounted, pushing the gates open and creeping onto the bridge. She moved slowly and carefully….until something familiar caught her eye.

It was a dark bandana…her father's dark bandana. The girl raced forward and grabbed it, squeezing it in her delicate hands. She then looked up, whispered his name…and raced towards the looming castle doors.

X

Yami paced back and forth on a table, worry and anger twisting his clockwork heart. "This is all my fault…" he muttered. "I should have made him seek shelter someplace else…then he wouldn't be freezing down in the dungeon…"

Marik, who had been watching him, arms crossed, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wallowing will do us no good. We were trying to be hospitable…that's all there is to it."

X

Tea cautiously pushed the doors open and stepped into the castle entry.

"Hello?" she called, glancing around anxiously. The interior was every bit as cold as the exterior, with shadowed walls and grotesque statues of gargoyles looming near the staircase.

"Is anyone here?" the girl followed a red carpet up the staircase. "Daddy? Hello! Are you here?"

She followed the blood-colored carpet up the staircase to an adjacent hall. Another violent shiver passed through her. This place was like a crypt…and she half expected the grim reaper to jump out at any moment…if only she were that lucky…

X

"Mama!" the little teacup, Yugi, bounced over to the teapot, Ishizu. She was perched in the warm kitchen on a table by a bucket of soapy water. "There's a girl in the castle!"

"Now, Yugi…" Ishizu gave him a stern look. "I'll not have you making up such wild stories…"

Yugi jumped up and down with excitement. "Really, Mama! I saw her!"

"Not another word. Into the tub!"

Ishizu used her spout to lift the little teacup into the sudsy water…right as the duster, Serenity came in.

"I saw a girl in the castle!" she exclaimed, her reddish brown fibers bristling with excitement and brown eyes wide.

"See?" the teacup popped his head out of the bucket and grinned. "I told ya!"

X

Meanwhile, Yami was still pacing and Marik was still rolling his eyes….when they heard a voice.

"Daddy?"

They both turned in surprise and looked out into the hallway to see….the slender, cloaked form of a young woman wandering down the corridor. She peered into every open door, obviously searching for someone.

"Did you see that?" Marik leapt off the table and peered around the doorframe, the clock following close behind him.

"It's a girl!" Yami exclaimed and the candle smirked.

"Well obviously, Your Royal Genius. Don't you see? She's the one! She has come to break the spell!"

Marik started to hop down the corridor and Yami ran after him. They slipped into the stone corridor that lead to the dungeon, drawing the girl's attention as they raced up the cold steps.

"Daddy?" the girl tiptoed up the stairway, her delicate feet gently padding on the hard steps. "Is…someone there? Please, I'm looking for my father!"

Yami peeked his head out from behind the door. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She seemed so worried… up ahead, he could see the light from Marik's candles growing brighter, leading her further down the corridor. She was almost there…almost to the man…that they knew was her father.

X

"Dad?" Tea called a final time. She was now in a dark chamber made completely of hard, frigid stone and blowing with an icy draft. She was about to give up….when a familiar voice called feebly out to her.

"Tea…?"

The brunette looked around until her sapphire eyes finally landed…on a wooden door that no doubt led to a prison cell. At the bottom of the door, there was a barred opening…and a wrinkled hand she knew all to well.

Heart pounding, Tea snatched a torch off the wall and ran to the door, dropping to her knees…and taking the hand of her dear father. His face was pale, amethyst eyes…filled with weariness as he coughed raggedly.

"How did you find me…?"

The girl didn't answer, pressing his hand to her warm cheek. "Oh, your hands are like ice…" she looked around for a key or latch of some sort. "We have to get you out of here…"

Solomon held her hand tightly, saying, "Tea…listen, I want you to leave this place…"

"Who's done this to you?"

"There's no time. You have to—"

The brunette cut him off. "I won't leave you here…" she said…and shrieked when a powerful hand seized her shoulder and roughly wrenched her around. The torch went flying…and a large shape shrank back into the shadows.

"Who's there?" she squinted to see into the darkness. "Who are you?"

"I am the master of this castle!" growled a raspy, accented voice. The large shape moved, a long black cape swishing briefly out of the shadows.

"I've come for my father," Tea said determinedly. "Please, let him out. Can't you see he's sick?"

A pair of piercing chocolate eyes narrowed. "He shouldn't have come here!"

"But he could die! P-please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do…" the snapping eyes closed and turned away. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh, but there must be some way I can…" Tea's voice trailed off and her heart froze. There was a way…and it was an offer she desperately did not want to make. Still….she was young…she could at least survive in such a cold, dark place…but her aged father could not. "Take me instead!"

"You…." The figure turned….and his eyes shone with confusion. "You would…take his place…?"

"Tea, no!" Solomon begged. "You don't know what you're doing!"

But Tea ignored him, forcing her voice not to shake as she spoke. "If I did…would you let him go…?"

"Yes…" the shape loomed over her. "But…you must promise to stay here forever."

The girl stared at him, thinking hard. If she was going to become a prisoner….she was at least going to see the face of her warden.

"Come into the light."

The figure tensed….but did as she commanded. A foot slid forward…a white-furred, clawed foot….followed by the body…and the face…of a horrifying beast. The creature was covered in snowy hair, wearing ripped black pants and a long black cape. His eyes were that piercing color of chocolate, staring down at her…as if he could see right into her very core.

Tea let out a gasp of horror and clung to the bars of the prison door as if the sight of such a terrifying beast hurt her. Her father grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Tea! I won't allow you to do this!"

But….she separated from him…and went to stand directly in front of the beast, feeling the tears as they threatened to fall.

"You have my word…" she said…and the creature…nodded.

"Done…" he announced and went to unlock the door.

As he did, Tea buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees. She felt as though the strength had literally been sucked out of her…from the cold or fear she did not know.

"No, Tea, listen to me!" Solomon went to her putting his arm around her and brushing the bangs from her oceanic eyes. "I'm old! I've lived my life!"

Tea shook her head and the beast grabbed her father, dragging him off down the steps.

"Wait!" the girl cried, but he did not listen. She went to stare out the cell window. The monster hauled her father to a carriage and thew him into it. The carriage then stood up of its own accord…and began walking towards the village, its wooden legs eerily resembling a spider in the way they moved.

Tea looked around the place…that would now be her home. It was a cold cell, cramped…filled with nothing but icy stone, old hay, and a single rotting wood chair. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore…and began to sob into her arms. This was it…she would never run through the sunny field outside her house again…she would never pick up a book again…she would never see her dearest friend and father…again….

X

Bakura stormed back up the staircase to the dungeon, feeling a slight lightening of his mood. Of course, that was not saying much. Normally, he was in a completely wretched mood…so now, his mood was merely bad. As he went, Marik hopped up and waved to get his attention.

"Um, Master…I was thinking…since the girl is going to be staying here for a while, perhaps you should give her more comfortable living quarters…?"

The beast merely growled in response and continued on his way. He entered the cell where he'd been keeping Tea's father…and froze. The girl was crying, broken-hearted sobs shaking her entire form. She looked up at him, her beautiful face streaked with tears…and Bakura felt his heart lurch. Even though he'd just met her…he found that he didn't like seeing her this way. It made him…sad.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye!" she sobbed. "I'll never see him again…I didn't get to say goodbye…"

Bakura scratched his furry chin, unsure of what to do. Should he go to her? Put his arm around her and try to console her? No…that would only make things worse. Instead, he turned, saying, "Come…I will show you to your room."

"My room?" he could here the surprise in her voice. "But…I thought…"

The creature sighed and threw his claws up in exasperation.

"Do you want to stay in the tower?"

"No…"

"Then follow me."

Bakura led the girl out of the stony chamber and through the guest wing of the castle. He could sense her fear as she gazed in awe at her surroundings. The hallway, though carpeted with lush red fabric, was vast…intimidating…and the coats of armor and gargoyle statues did little to help. Neither did the only light source and sound source coming from Marik's light and Yami's soft ticking as he walked next to him.

The beast heard Tea gasp suddenly and grow silent. He glanced over his shoulder…and saw her walking slowly, a single slivery tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. Her eyes were already red and swollen, making him wonder how much sadness her beautiful soul could possibly contain.

Feeling helpless, Bakura glanced up at the candle. Marik had his flaming arms crossed and was glaring at him, obviously frustrated. Bakura looked down at Yami, who was gazing at the girl with a saddened look. He then turned his blood eyes to the beast, narrowed them, and hissed, "Say something to her…"

Bakura gulped and risked a quick glance backward.

"I….hope you like it here," he offered in an uncharacteristically uncertain voice. He glanced up at Marik who signaled him to go on. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like…except the West Wing."

The girl looked at him, blue eyes wide with curiosity. "What's in the West Wi—"

"It's forbidden!" he snapped and saw her visibly shrink. He heard Yami sigh and saw Marik shake his flaming head. He'd blown it already. He had a small window…and he'd closed it with just two words.

Finally, Bakura stopped at a door and opened it, watching as Tea timidly peeked inside.

"Now if you need anything…" he murmured, trying to recant his previous harshness. "My servants will attend to you."

Tea didn't answer, stepping into the room and looking around curiously. She seemed shocked by its splendor. It was a very nice chamber with a large, four-poster bed, softly-carpeted floors, a sizable wardrobe, and a genuine air of rich lushness. Bakura studied her, unsure of what to say next, when his candle saved him the trouble.

"Dinner…" Marik whispered. "Invite her to dinner!"

The beast frantically searched his frazzled brain for the right words…and somehow came to the worst words he could possibly have said.

"You will…join me for dinner!" he growled. "That's not a request!"

He saw her shoulders tense but slammed the door and practically ran away before she could respond, taking an exasperated-looking Marik with him.

Yami watched him go and heaved a heavy sigh. He'd been hopeful for a while when he saw the look in his master's eyes at the girl's grief…but tears could only get her so far. He was still temperamental….cold….anger-filled….and it would take a miracle to change that.

A soft choking sound that was slightly muffled came from inside the room and Yami gave another sigh, placing his wooden hand against the door. He could hear the girl sobbing again…and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

They had passed the point of no return now. Either she would come to see the goodness that lay dormant in Bakura's cold heart….or she would continue to hate him…and they would be doomed to remain cursed for all eternity.

X

Seto sat in a large, plush chair in his usual hangout at the hunting lodge. Everything was just as it always was…antlers mounted on the wall…jolly talk and laughter….drinks all around…a roaring fire…and a general haven of warmth from the snow that was beginning to fall outside.

In spite of the cheery atmosphere, however, Seto's mood could not have been fouler. His pride had been wounded…and by a simple girl which made it all the worse.

"Who does she think she is?" He shouted at no one in particular. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to Seto!"

"Darn right!" Mokuba squeaked, tottering over to him with a giant mug of bubbling liquid in his hands.

"Rejected…publicly humiliated…" the older brother snatched the mug and drank its contents in one gulp, throwing the empty shell into the fire.

Mokuba gulped. "More beer?"

"What for? Nothing helps…I'm disgraced…"

His little brother smirked. "Who, you? Never! Seto, you've gotta pull yourself together!"

Seto growled and turned his chair around, determined to wallow in self pity and ignore the kid.

"Man, it's disturbing to see you like this…" Mokuba clapped his brother's shoulder. You're down in the dumps…yet everyone in town wants to be you! You're a source of inspiration! And it's not real hard to see why!" he gestured at the Vivian and Kisara clinging to the arms of the chair and drooling over him.

"No one can do anything like you!"

"Well…" Seto tapped his chin and allowed himself a small smile. "As a specimen I am quite intimidating…"

The black haired boy grinned and held up the mug of beer in his hand…but thrust it a little too hard, sending liquid splashing into his big brother's face. Seto glared, physically lifted Mokuba into the air, and threw him across the room. Peeking out from behind the bar, Mokuba groggily muttered, "No one wrestles or throws like you, that's for darn sure…"

"Yes…" Seto wrapped his toned arms around the waists of Vivian and Kisara, grinning smugly as they both practically swooned at the feel of his muscles. "I certainly have biceps to spare…"

"Face it bro!" Mokuba grinned, holding up a mug and signaling for the rest of the bar to do so. "No one comes close to being you! You're awesome! You're unbeatable! You're—"

"Help! Someone help me!" Seto's flattery session was interrupted…by Solomon throwing open the door to the lodge. His hair was frazzled and his eyes were filled with fear and desperation.

"Please!" he ran around, looking at every able-bodied man in the room. "He's got her! He's got Tea locked in the dungeon! We must go now! There's not a second to lose!"

Seto chuckled to himself, thinking smugly that the man had finally lost his marbles. He decided to play mockingly along though and said, "Whoa…slow down, Solomon. Who's got Tea locked in the dungeon?"

"A beast! A horribly, hideous beast!"

The tavern was silent for a moment…before bursting into taunting laughter. One of the men stepped forward and clapped him on the back. "Was it a big beast?"

"Huge!"

"With ugly fangs?'

"Horribly ugly!"

Another clap made Solomon trip and fall to the ground at Seto's feet.

"All right, man…" the hunter grinned. "We'll help you out!"

"Y-you will?" a light of hope entered Solomon's eyes…which turned to shock when two men appeared and seized his arms.

"Out of the lodge that is!"

The tavern burst into cruel chuckles yet again as the men dragged the poor old man to the door…and threw him out into the snow.

"Crazy old Solomon…" Someone muttered. "He's always got some loony story to tell…"

"Crazy old Solomon…" Seto murmured and tapped his chin, earning a concerned look from Mokuba. "You know little bro…I've been thinking…Solomon is Tea's father and his sanity is so-so…and I promised myself I'd be married to that girl. So now…I've got a plan of sorts."

He whispered it to his little brother and a cruel grin lit up Mokuba's features.

"Wow…" he said. "No one plots like you either. With that scheme….she'll have no choice…but to submit to you."

**I hope you liked and please review :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	4. Control Your Temper!

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Here's chapter four :)!**

**Sailorblaze:**

**Magician's Valkyria: *Blasts psycho beast Bakura with her scepter, turning him into….a pink kitty***

**BlackRose and DMG: Awwww! *fangirl squeals***

**Candle Marik: WHAT! HOW THE FRIG AM I SUPPOSED TO PULL PRANKS AT TARGET WITH A FRIGGIN ACTUAL KITTY?**

**BlackRose: Lighten up, Marik! Look at the face…isn't he adorable? *picks up purring kitty Bakura and shows him to Marik***

**Candle Marik: *Melts* Awww….*reaches out* Let me see him…**

**Pink Kitty Bakura: *turns into psycho kitty Bakura and hisses, leaping at Marik's candle face***

**Marik: GHAAAA! SOMEBODY FRIGGIN HELP ME!**

**XD. I'm going to do a Christmas softshipping. I'll use that song, "Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart." Duke is going to be the jerk who broke Serenity's heart and Ryo will be the special person she gives it to ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Cool, I'll try to include the library scene. I really want to do Edward Scissorhands next, but I can't because I've only seen it once and I have no way of getting it right now, but I should be getting it for Christmas so it will be done ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Oh well, at least she'll have a sexy thief to look forward to XD. I love a lot of the Marvel movies, my favorite one being Ghost Rider. I also like Thor, Captain America (I want but don't have either of them on DVD), Spider Man 1 and 2 (not three though), Iron Man 1 (again, don't have it), and Fantastic Four (the one about the Silver Surfer). I can't wait for the Avengers movie ^_^. Actually, I've kinda wanted to do stories that are based on but not rewrites of Thor and Ghost Rider at some point :).**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! Yeah, I often have to remind myself to lay off on describing what Yami's doing because he's not the main character in this LOL.**

**Kender20: Thank you ^_^! I've always loved the Waking the Dragons season… I know a lot of people didn't like it, but I always liked that it made Yami seem more…human. In the manga and other seasons, as much as I love them, he's portrayed as a kind of invincible being when he's really…not. I got confused on the calendar and it's actually Sunday the forth of December that I'll be back. I may be able to work on a few one-shots while I'm gone, but the internet will be sketchy :).**

**Kinako: Thanks :)! Haha, I don't think any of the characters even care what Seto's little brother is doing in this LOL (kinda like in the show when Mokuba was left in charge of the Kaiba Corporation and everyone was like "You're twelve? So what? Surely you can guard a multimillion dollar corporation" XD). **

**X**

A gentle knock at the door made Tea stop crying and look up in alarm. "Who is it?" she called, not bothering to conceal the shakiness in her voice.

"It's Ishizu, dear…" was the response, and the girl was surprised at how warm and gentle the female voice was.

Wiping a hand over her face, Tea stood up and went over to the door. She knew that she looked a mess…but there wasn't much she could do about it. She grasped the elegantly crafted sliver handle, pulled the door open….and gasped at what she saw.

"I thought you might like some tea," said a hopping teapot, followed by a small teacup with round, childish eyes.

Tea stepped backwards in shock. "But you're….you're a…oh!" her back bumped against something hard and the girl turned to see….a wardrobe with a face.

The piece of furniture was painted in a shade of shimmering gold with purple accents and had eyes of violet, a curvaceous form, and pink lips.

"Careful hun," it said in a rich, female voice, smiling down at her gently.

Tea glanced at the wardrobe…back at the teapot…the teacup…and didn't know what to say or think. It seemed that the owner of the castle was not the only cursed individual…and if that was the case, what had caused the curse in the first place? Was it something cast only on the people? Or…was the castle **itself** cursed? And if the latter was true, would **she **be doomed to become a living footstool or something?

The blue-eyed beauty finally had to just sit down and breathe. "This is impossible…"

"I know…" the wardrobe perched her wooden body on the lush bed beside her. "But, here we are!"

The little teacup leaned over to Ishizu, whispering, "I told you she was pretty, Mama…"

"Now, Yugi, that'll do…" his mother chuckled and motioned for him to hop forward. "Slowly, now….don't spill."

The teacup made his way over to Tea and she slid down to the floor. She picked him up, taking a tentative sip. The liquid was warm and soothing to both her stressed body and sorrowful mind.

"Thank you…" she murmured, a smile of genuine gratitude gracing her lips.

"Hey!" Yugi's large purple eyes squinted into a big grin. "Wanna see me do a trick?" he closed his eyes and seemed to blow inward, making the tea bubble up and drip over the edge. "Oops…sorry."

The girl merely laughed and held him on her outstretched hand….but her sapphire eyes were distant. Seeming to read her thoughts, Ishizu said. "That was a very brave thing you did back there."

The wardrobe nodded. "We all think so."

"But…" Tea hung her head and turned her face away, not wanting the tears to become reality. "I've lost my father….my dreams….everything…"

"Cheer up, child…" Ishizu said gently. "It'll all turn out in the end, You'll see."

The girl offered her a small smile, but neither denied nor confirmed what she had said. How could things possibly turn out all right? She was a prisoner…a prisoner to a beast. Finally, Ishizu laughed.

"Oh, listen to me….jabbering on when there's a supper to get on the table. Come on, Yugi!"

Yugi grinned at the brunette before bouncing out the door, leaving tiny droplets of tea behind him as he hopped.

"All right, hun…" the wardrobe grinned. "The name's Mai. Now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers…." Her front door opened, unleashing a flurry of moths and she abruptly closed it. "Oh, how embarrassing…." She reopened and rooted around, pulling out an obnoxiously pink dress. "Here we are! You'll look stunning in this!"

Tea shook her head. There was no way on earth she was going to be at the mercy of that horrid creature any more than she already was. "That's very kind of you…but I'm not going to dinner."

"But…you must!"

Before the girl could respond, soft wooden footsteps pattered into the room. They both turned to see the clock, Yami, standing there. He smiled, gave a low bow, and said, "Dinner…is served."

X

Meanwhile, Bakura was on all fours, pacing up and down the dining hall. It was a beautiful chamber, filled with elegant paintings, fine furniture, and a warming fire. A long spread of decadent food stretched out over the table…but in spite of that, the room seemed slightly uninviting. Perhaps it was the lack of light…or perhaps it was the temperamental beast roaming up and down.

"What's taking so long?" he growled impatiently. "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?"

Ishizu sighed. "Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Master..." Marik tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Have you ever thought that this girl might be the one to break the spell?"

The beast stopped pacing and glared at him as if it were the stupidest question he'd ever heard.

"Of course I have!" he snapped. "I'm not a fool."

"Good! So…you fall in love with her…she falls in love with you….and poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

The teacup rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Marik. These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!" the candle replied nervously.

Ishizu gave him a look that said "shut up" without being blunt about it…but the beast had already heard.

"Grrr…it's no use…" Bakura sighed and stopped pacing, chocolate eyes filled with a deep sadness that usually displayed itself as anger. "She's so beautiful and I'm…." he glanced at his claws and snarled. "Well look at me!"

Ishizu and Marik shared a quick look. How were they to deny…what was plainly true? The teapot cleared her throat and smiled warmly. "You must help her to see past all that."

"I don't know how…"

Ishizu's blue eyes narrowed and Marik actually shrank away. He knew that look…the look she gave to men when they were acting like thickheads. She hopped over to the table and stared at the prince with surprising intimidation.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up! Act like a gentleman!"

Bakura sat up in a rather awkward manner, trying to do as she commanded…but looking more like some sort of guard dog sitting erect than a "gentleman."

"Yes…" Marik grinned, enjoying the scene a little more than he should have been. "When she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come on, show me the smile."

Bakura stared at him for a minute…and grinned. The grin was fine when one stared only at his beautiful eyes…but his mouth full of razor sharp teeth was more than a little unnerving.

"Don't frighten the poor girl!" Ishizu chuckled in spite of herself.

Marik nodded. "Impress her with your rapier wit!"

"But be gentle!" the teacup added.

"Shower her with compliments!"

"But be sincere."

"And above all…" Bakura had his hands clamped over his spinning head in confusion as they both shouted, "You **must **control your temper!"

Bakura stared at them for a moment…and gasped in genuine fright when the door creaked. Tea was here….and he was about to have to put his crash course in dating to the test. He waited, shoulders tensed, for the soft and no doubt scared voice….but got a deep one instead.

"Good evening…" Yami said, a defeated look in his blood eyes as he stepped into the dimly-lit room.

The beast scowled. "Well? Where is she?"

The clock's pyramid-shaped pendulum began to tick faster, his version of a heart racing with nerves. "The girl…well….she seems to be in the process of…." He frantically thought of some excuse to make for Tea, but could think of none and gave a forlorn sigh. "I'm afraid she is not coming…"

The room was silent for a moment….but a moment was all it took for Bakura to register what had just been told to him.

"**What?**" he yelled, a horrifying growl mixed in with the word.

"No, Master, please don't!" Yami cried, but it was futile.

The beast slammed through the doors and ran, tearing up parts of the carpet with his sharp claws as he ran on all fours to the guest wing. The furniture staff could hardly keep up, for a primal rage was fueling his body.

Reaching the door to the girl's room, Bakura pounded on it violently and shouted, "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry…" was Tea's defiant reply.

Ishizu, Yami, and Marik all winced, knowing that answer would not go over well at all. The snowy fur stood up on the beast's body, his massive shoulders tensing beneath the ebony cape he wore.

"You come out or I'll—I'll break down the door!"

"Uh, Master?" Marik raised his candle hand to get his attention. "I may be wrong, but…that may not be the **best** way to get the girl's affection."

Yami nodded. "Please…**attempt** to be a gentleman."

Bakura spoke through his teeth as he gestured to the closed door. "But she's being so…difficult…!"

"Gently!" Ishizu whispered to emphasize her point. "Gently…"

Bakura heaved a heavy sigh and glared at the door as if it were the problem.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he said in a voice that was low but not quite kind.

"No," Tea snapped, her voice muffled.

Bakura pointed at the door in outrage and Yami held up a wooden hand to cut him off. "Suave…gentle."

The prince took a deep breath and hung his head, saying in a strained voice, "It would give me **great pleasure**….if you would come down for dinner." He glanced at his staff and they nodded in encouragement. "…please." He was squeezing his dark cape so hard that it appeared saying those humiliating words was physically painful to him.

"No, thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine!" Bakura's entire face contorted with fury. "Then you can go ahead and **starve**!" the last word came out in a terrifying roar of pure rage as he looked at the furniture. "If she doesn't eat with me…she doesn't eat…**at**…**all**!"

With that, he gave another deep growl and tore off through the castle, breaking several vases as he went.

"Oh, dear…" Ishizu sighed sadly. "That didn't go over very well, did it?"

Yami placed a stressed hand to his numbered forehead. "Marik…stand watch at her door and inform me at once if she has a change of heart."

"You can count on me, my friend," Marik saluted and hopped over to stand at his assigned post.

"Well…we may as well go downstairs and start cleaning up…"

X

Bakura threw open the doors to his own chamber and stormed inside. This was the wing of the castle that he had forbidden…and it was easy to see why. The chamber, though lushly decorated with the beautiful fabrics, royal paints, and elegant furniture the other rooms had, had been destroyed.

Stuffing was ripped out of cushions, the carpet was torn, the wallpaper had been flayed from the walls, and the wooden pieces of furniture were broken, scarred, and splintered. There was a portrait on the injured walls….a portrait of the once handsome prince….but there were claw marks over the face, making it unrecognizable…almost as if that man…had never existed.

"I ask her nicely, but she refuses!" the beast snarled and knocked a chair against the wall, making it splinter into hundreds of pieces. "I mean what does she want me to do? Beg?"

He went over to a slightly raised portion of the floor. The wall in front of it was one large window that looked over the castle…and in the middle of the platform…was a single pedestal…with a glowing rose beneath a glass dome. Also resting on the pedestal was the mystical mirror he used to survey whatever or wherever he chose.

He grabbed it in his anger-stressed claws and growled, "Show me the girl."

The object glowed and shimmered, its reflective center swirling at his command…until he finally beheld the image he'd conjured. Tea was sitting on her bed, the wardrobe, Mai, perched next to her.

"The Master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Mai said gently.

Tea had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring stubbornly at the floor.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Bakura winced…then growled, placing the mirror dejectedly back on the table.

"It's no use…" He muttered. "I was fooling myself…she'll never see me as anything….but a monster….it's hopeless…" as he murmured these words, a single petal fell off the glimmering rose. Marik was right. It was beginning to wilt.

Bakura sighed and sunk down to his haunches, letting the cape tumble around him like a dismal cloud. He hated this feeling…the sorrow. He preferred anger. At least with anger, he could relieve it by screaming his lungs out or tearing up a room…but the sorrow was too great. It hurt…and he had yet to discover away to relieve the pain.

And he never would…if he couldn't love her…if she…couldn't love him.

** I hope you liked and please review :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	5. Forbidden Room

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Chapter five is up ^_^!**

**Sailorblaze: **

**Pony BlackRose: *Walks in with a black coat, red and black streaked mane and tail, and rose designs on her haunch instead of clouds and rainbows***

**Pony DMG: What did you do?**

**BlackRose: I changed my look so that I can keep at least SOME of my dignity…**

**Psycho Pony Bakura: At least ONE of us can…**

**Pony Magician's Valkyria: Oh, will you stop complaining? I'll fix this as soon as I figure out how to pick up my staff! *tries to grab staff with her hooves and fails epicly***

**Pony Marik: *Appears with Pinkie Pie covered with glitter and grinning madly* I had a great time, Pinkie Pie!**

**Pinkie Pie: *Giggles cutely* I'm glad you came! Now can I have a goodbye hug?**

**Pony Marik: *twitches***

**Pony BlackRose and psycho Bakura: NOOOO! SHE SAID THE FORBIDDEN WORD!**

**Pony Melvin: *Grinning evilly* Of COURSE you can have a hug, Pinkie Pie!**

**Uh-oh…this could get ugly XD. What is "Cupcakes"? I've never read it…**

**Kinakao: Thanks :)! I tried to maintain the brother/sister interaction to help them stay true to their characters even though they're not related in this ^_^.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! When I first started this fic I thought, "OMG how in the name of Osiris am I going to write the Yugioh characters as FURNITURE" LOL. Of course you can hold kitten Bakura ^_^! He may be a My Little Pony by now XD…**

**Coka Cookie Cola: I agree, it is kind of a tough side to take… Haha, nah, I'd rather do Ghost Rider. Do you think you'll do Thor? If so, I'd love to read it ^_^!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! OMG, they ARE like twins LOL!**

**Lioutenant Flame: Poor Kura…we do love him :). Ryou is going to make an appearance…I just don't want to spoil it ^_^.**

**X**

Soundlessly, Tea slipped her head around the door of her room and peered down the hallway. It was dark…gloomy…and filled with the statues and armor suits that had haunted her before. It was beginning to snow outside, making the castle seem even more cold than usual. Still, the girl was hungry…she had to find some food.

Casting one more cautious glance down the corridor, Tea crept out from behind the door, closing it behind her and wincing at the slight squeaking noise it made. No one seemed to notice, however, so she began to creep down the hallway.

As she went, she noticed the candle, Marik, sitting with what looked like a female duster with reddish-brown fibers. They were facing away from her so they couldn't see her…and she was able to slip by without a bother.

X

"It'll be all right, Serenity…" Marik said softly, a gentle smile on his waxy face. "He didn't deserve you anyway."

The duster, Serenity, sniffed. "I just r-really thought…that D-Duke was the o-one for me…" her voice hitched and she shook her head.

"He didn't deserve you anyway…" the candle patted the section of her fibers that counted as a shoulder. Suddenly, an idea pricked his brain…and he couldn't help but grin. She was a very pretty duster as well as human girl…and he was more than happy to be the rebound. "Well, you know…I'm not seeing anyone. Maybe we could—"

His words broke off in a gasp when he saw a shadow move around the corner. He focused, lilac eyes catching the hem of a white dress…and a lock of brunette hair.

"Holy Ra! She has emerged!"

X

Ishizu smiled at little Yugi as she finished supervising the scrubbing of the last food-caked plate. The little teacup was yawning constantly, his big, adorable eyes…drooping.

"Come on, Yugi…" she murmured, boosting him up onto the shelf that held a plethora of other teacups. "Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters…"

Yugi yawned widely. "But I'm not….sleepy…" was all he could get out before he practically passed out.

His mother smiled lovingly and closed the cabinet door. She started slightly when an annoyed voice sounded behind her.

"I work and I slave all day long and for what?" the stove, Pegasus, growled in frustration, taking the lid off of one of his pots and gazing sadly at an uneaten dish. "A wasted culinary masterpiece!"

Ishizu sighed. "Oh, stop your complaining. It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well from what I've heard, she was just being stubborn," Pegasus huffed. "After all, he did say 'please'."

Yami narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, well, if the Master does not learn to control his temper, he'll never break the spe—"

"Splendid to see you, dear!" Ishizu suddenly interrupted him, smiling and staring at the kitchen door.

The clock followed her gaze…and saw Tea tentatively stepping into the room. She brushed a few locks of chocolate hair behind her ear, biting her lip as if she felt out of place here.

"Hello there…" Yami approached her and cordially took her hand. "I am Yami, head of the household."

She smiled at him and looked about to say something when Marik came bouncing in, out of breath. He leaped deliberately in front of Yami and flashed a flirtatious smile at the girl.

"This is Marik…" the clock muttered with slight irritation.

The candle took Tea's hand in his unlit candles and cooed, "Nice to meet you, my dear…"

"If there's anything we can do…" Yami spoke to Tea, but he was distracted, watching Marik begin to plant kisses on the girl's hand. "to make your stay…more comfortable…stop that, Marik…!" he moved the candle away from her. "Please let us know…Ow!" he yelped as Marik burned his wooden hand with one of his candles. Marik grinned evilly.

"Well…" Tea gave a sheepish smile. "I am a little hungry…"

"You are?" Ishizu asked the question as if it were something the entire castle had been waiting to hear for years…which it was. "Do you hear that? She's hungry! Stoke the fire!"

Pegasus more than happily obliged, his stove top flaming to life.

"Break out this silverware and the China…" 

Yami smiled…but his look faded when he remembered their orders. "What do we do about the Master?"

"Oh, forget him!" the teapot shot back without hesitation. "I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!"

"That's right!" the candle nodded eagerly. "She's not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must maker her feel welcome here!" He slipped his hand under Tea's and began leading her towards the dining room doors. "Right this way, miss!"

Yami nodded at the idea, but still looked stressed. "Yes, of course…we must be quiet though. If the Master hears, it will be all of our necks!"

"Yes, yes…" Marik waved a candle in dismissal. "But what is dinner…without a little music?"

He disappeared through the door before Yami could protest and brought the girl to the dining room table.

"Have a seat, miss…" Marik theatrically waved her towards the plush host's chair at the end of the long table.

Tea sat in it and took a quick, awed look at her surroundings. The dining room was beautiful, vast, and elegantly decorated. The roaring fire was covered by an ornately carved mantelpiece, making the whole room seem picturesque…but still, something was wrong. There was a sort of essence in the air…loneliness….idleness…. as if the dining hall, for all its splendor, was unappreciated.

"Well, my dear…" the candle leapt onto the table, grinning widely. "It is with much pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you to enjoy the evening. Now…relax….and let us proudly present your dinner."

Marik lit up one of his candles in some sort of signal and immediately, several dinner trays filled with silver pots and covered pans rolled into the room. Tea watched in wonder as they wheeled up to the table and Marik began pulling the lids off each meal.

He pointed to each one. "Soup? Appetizers? Come now, put our service to the test! Try that grey stuff."

Tea shrugged and stuck her finger in some dark spread on a cracker. Then, she licked it. She wasn't sure what it was, but it had a delicious, seasoned flavor.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, sticking her finger in another one of the decadent dips.

Marik laughed as the plates began setting themselves on the table.

"I think you'll find that your dinner will never be second-best here…" he ushered a cheese soufflé and chicken pot pie towards her. "Please, be our guest!"

Tea took some more food and giggled as she watched the furniture perform. Marik juggled his burning candles, the silverware synchronize swam in the massive punch bowl, and the mugs of ale tossed knives back and forth to each other. She glanced towards the middle of the table…and caught sight of Yami. Though a shadow of worry still lingered in his eyes and he often signaled for them to lower the volume…he was smiling, as if…his life had been rejuvenated somehow.

Marik went to him, slung a candle arm around his ticking shoulders, and went to stand before Tea.

"You see, miss…" Marik said, taking Tea's hand again. "We've just been sitting here…rusted…useless…"

Yami gave a sad nod. "Yes…it's miserable…to be a willing servant with no one to wait upon….to have all these skills and not be able to use them."

"But then you walked in!" the candle grinned and spun a very surprised clock around, making him fall back into the green jello.

"And we finally got the one thing we've wanted for ages!" Ishizu beamed, hopping onto the table and pouring some tea for the girl. "A guest!"

Tea laughed and blushed lightly. She had never been treated so lavishly before. These people were so kind…and while she certainly missed her father…she was already growing exceedingly fond of them.

The festivities continued awhile longer until it was finally time to start cleaning up.

"Oh, bravo!" Tea clapped her hands and beamed. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, miss…" Yami smiled, though he was still scrubbing the green gelatin from his clock face. "It's getting late…perhaps it is time we all went to bed—"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now," the girl laughed. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle and—"

"Enchanted?" Yami's clock face grew slightly pale and he gave a forced chuckle. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" he glared at Marik. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I kind of figured it out for myself…" Tea raised her brows as the clock and candle began wrestling each other like they always did during an argument. "I'd like to look around…if that's all right."

"Of course!" Marik grinned, burning the clock's hand yet again. "Would you like a tour?"

"Wait a second, wait a second…" Yami's face grew stressed again. Tea wondered why this poor guy was so high strung. Maybe because he was in charge…and he would have to take the punishment for whatever went wrong. "I'm not sure that is a good idea…there are certain places that…cannot be…shall we say…disturbed…."

The girl leaned forward and smiled prettily. "Well, perhaps you'd like to take me. I'm sure you must know everything there is to know about this castle. Please…?" she batted her eyelashes, those beautiful azure eyes sparkling pleadingly.

The clock stared at her for a moment…then caved. "Very well, miss…" he smiled gently, taking her hand as he hopped off the table. "Follow me."

X

A few minutes later, Tea was wandering, wide-eyed, through one of the many castle corridors. It was…in a word…stunning. The carpet was red and exceedingly soft, fringed with cold pieces of fabric, the ceilings were high and ornately carved at the top, held up by marble pillars, and the coats of armor shone brilliantly, looking less scary now than they did in the dark.

Yami walked ahead, rattling on about historical this and that, pointing out different unique designs in the corridor, and completely unaware of Marik following close behind and rolling his eyes. The clock mentioned something about the Baroque style.

"As I always say…" he turned and gave a sly grin. "If it's not Baroque…don't fix it."

Tea giggled, more at the lameness of the joke than it being funny…but her attention was soon caught…by something else. It was a short staircase off the end of the corridor…leading up to a shadowed area of the castle. She began walking towards it, ignoring the barking bench stool running around her legs, and peered upward. There was a noticeable coldness coming from the top of the stairs…a coldness…and darkness. The girl took another step forward…and was immediately halted by Marik and Yami standing purposefully in her path.

"What's up there?"

"There?" the clock cast a nervous glance at the gloomy passage and waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing. There's absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing, I—"

"Ah, so that's the West Wing!" Tea's face lit up in triumph.

Marik jabbed a metal elbow into Yami's side and glared. "Nice going…"

Tea squinted, trying to see farther up to that higher level. She could make out another one of those gargoyle statues…and a large set of doors. She tapped her chin, murmuring, "I wonder what he's hiding up there…."

Marik blanched. "Hiding? Oh, the Master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," the brunette stepped forward only to have her path blocked again.

"Perhaps you might like to see something else…?" the clock offered. "We have some excellent tapestries."

"Maybe later…"

The candle interjected, "The gardens…or…or perhaps the dance room!"

That caught Tea's attention. "You have a dance room?"

"Oh, yes!" Yami grinned with obvious relief. "It's very sophisticated. We have a library as well if you like books!"

"Oh yes," Marik nodded rapidly. "Lots of books!"

"Mountains!"

Tea started to follow….but that nagging feeling of curiosity made her freeze. Their backs were turned to her and they were already halfway down the corridor….and the forbidden passage…was right there. She tapped her chin…and ran up the dark staircase, heading into the unknown…the prohibited unknown.

X

Tea wandered through the dark corridor, feeling the fear…as well as excitement bubble up within her. This place…was quite different from the rest of the castle. There were stone statues everywhere…statues of dragons…beasts…and demon-looking creatures. There were even a few beasts that slightly resembled Bakura, holding up the marble pillars supporting the ceiling.

As she walked, the girl unconsciously rubbed her hands over her sleeved arms. There seemed to be a frigid chill mixed in with the shadows of this passage…caused by a lack of insulation or merely the dark atmosphere, she was not sure. The hall was also mostly desecrated. Claw marks scarred the wallpaper, portraits were lopsided or lying on the floor, vases were smashed into shards, and mirrors were broken, causing her image to be contorted when she gazed into them. Whoever had done this damage…had surely been in a primal rage when it happened.

Tea finally made her way to the large set of doors at the end of the hallway. They were the most intact thing here, their doorknobs…in the shape of one of those demon creatures. She reached out….hesitated…and grasped the doorknob, steeping into…a world of chaos.

The room…was even more desecrated than the hall it was connected to. Claw slashes ran over everything, ripping the stuffing from cushions and shredding the curtains. Every piece of furniture had been splintered, their wood broken and sticking out jaggedly. Tea shuddered. If someone didn't know their way around this room…he could easily fall and impale himself on the snapped furniture.

She wandered over to the bed, which was barely recognizable as a bed. The mattress had been shredded, the bed posts, splintered, causing the entire thing to cave inward. The cloth canopy had been shredded and now hung loosely, eerily resembling a spider web.

Tea turned…and couldn't suppress a gasp. On the wall next to the bed…there was a single portrait. The vicious claw marks slashed its face, making it hard to decipher…but she could see a pair of eyes…piercing eyes that somehow seemed…familiar. She approached it, reached out, and was about to try to piece the painted canvas back together…when a sudden, soft glow caught the corner of her eye.

The girl turned…and let out another sharp breath. There…resting on a pedestal in front of a wall of windows…was a single, shimmering rose. It was protected by a glass dome and seemed to float in midair, glowing and sparkling with a mystical power. Feeling hypnotized, Tea walked over to it, examining it from all angles. She couldn't get a good look at it with that glass covering in the way, though…

She grasped the dome…pulled it off…placed it on the floor…and was about to touch the rose…when a shadow fell over her. The girl gasped and shrank back….as Bakura glowered down at her, his massive form tense and brown eyes narrowed with anger…and what looked like fear. He leapt in front of her, snatching the glass dome and placing it back over the rose….and slowly, eerily…turned to stare at her.

The girl crept backward, fear paralyzing her heart as a low growl emitted from the creature's throat. "Why did you come here?" he hissed. Somehow, this low, scarily calm voice was even more terrifying than his outright furious voice.

Tea continued to backtrack. "I…I'm sorry…"

"I…warned…you…never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm!"

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Bakura snarled and drove his clawed fist into the table she'd barricaded between herself and him, leaving he completely vulnerable.

"Please!" the brunette pressed her back against a scarred dresser. "Stop!"

"Get out!" he roared as she ran, smashing the dresser to bits. "Get out!"

Tea ran as fast as she could out of the room, down the desolated corridor, and down the steps where she'd eluded Yami and Marik. That was the last straw. She couldn't do this…couldn't be a prisoner to a beast any longer.

X

Bakura's shoulders heaved as his anger slowly cooled. Why was she so difficult? He asked her to stay away from one place…one single place in this entire castle…and she couldn't even do that. But then…he hadn't really given her a good reason to stay away…actually…he hadn't given her any reason at all. The beast's heart lurched. The look on her face when he'd appeared…would haunt him for quite some time. Terror…complete and utter terror…when she'd only been acting with the curiosity of an innocent young child. She hadn't meant to anger him…

Bakura buried his face in a single massive hand and sank to the floor. He hated himself…he really did. The anger just built up so easily…so quickly…and when it was ready to come out, there was nothing he could do to stop it. His servants were right. He would never be human again…if he could not learn to control his temper. Perhaps he could start…by making it up to her.

X

Tea ran down the staircase to the entryway, wrapping her dark cloak more snuggly around herself. The clock and candle hopped after her, but she ignored them.

"W-where are you going?" Marik called, sounding as terrified as she felt.

"Promise or not promise…" the girl said, throwing open the door and letting some of the bitterly cold, frosty air blow inside. "I can't stay here another minute…"

"No, please!" Yami shouted to her…but she did not listen.

Tea retrieved Exodia from the stable and mounted him, setting off down the bridge and into the gangly forest. It was bitterly cold out, the wind so thick with snow that she could hardly see…but she would take her chances. She rode away from the gates…and almost immediately gave a horrified gasp.

There…creeping out of the scraggly, snow-covered trees…were ravenous wolves. They snarled, eyeing her and the horse hungrily from all directions. Hands curled firmly around the reigns, Tea gave a "hya!" and urged Exodia into a full gallop away from the beasts. They pursued her relentlessly, snarling and snapping at Exodia's legs as they went.

Tea smashed through several low tree limbs and noted with marginal relief that some of the wolves ran into trees…but her relief ended there. For the ground beneath the horse's feet cracked, plunging them into what had been a frozen lake

Exodia whinnied stressfully as he pushed through the water, striving to get away from the wild dogs. Some of the wolves came close, so close that Tea could feel their hot breath on her neck…could see the hungry gleam in their yellow eyes.

Exodia finally pulled himself out of the water on the other side of the lake and took off again through the icy forest. Unfortunately…there were more wolves ahead. They leapt out of the trees, startling the horse and causing him to buck. The girl screamed as she fell off his back onto the snowy ground and Exodia whinnied in terror. His reigns had gotten tangled around a low tree limb….and he couldn't get away.

Tea watched the wolves, feeling helpless. They were beginning to circle her, dragging there clawed paws across the icy ground. The girl was sure that the snow was frigid…but she was far too scared to feel anything other than the adrenaline pumping through her veins. It urged her to run…to fight….but she had nowhere to go…and only a stick to fight with.

Exodia kicked one of the foul creatures and she whacked one of them with the log….but there were at least eight more creeping toward her. She struck again, but this time, one of the dogs grabbed her stick in its vice-like jaws, snapping it in two. It lunged at her and she ducked, falling to the snowy ground once again.

A wolf grabbed her cloak in its teeth and started to drag her backward while another crouched in front on her. It coiled, prepared to lunge at her throat and she screamed, burying her face in her arms and waiting for the end….but it did not come.

Instead, she heard a low growl, a thud, and a pitiful whine. She opened her eyes…and saw Bakura, barely differentiable against the white snow. He grabbed one of the wolves in his claws and roared at it before tossing it aside like a rag doll. He then loomed over Tea, his vast body like a protective shield over her petite one.

The beast lunged, leading the creatures away from the girl. He slashed and growled and bit and groaned, taking on the wolves like a primal expert. They leapt onto his back, sinking their teeth into his shoulders and tearing his ebony cape. Tea noted with horror that some of the groans he emitted were of pain, but he refused to give up. He gave another mighty roar and struck several of the wolves at once, slamming them into a large tree. Finally, the dogs seemed to realize they were outmatched…and ran off into the woods with their tails between their legs.

Tea released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. They were gone…and she was alive….all thanks to… she turned her gaze to the beast who had saved her. Bakura looked at her, body heaving with exhaustion. She let her eyes wash over him…and gasped in worry when she saw the crimson blood glistening on one of his snowy arms. The girl turned her gaze back to the creature's eyes.

They were drooping, pained…but somewhat relieved. He panted for a moment longer before letting out a soft moan…and collapsing to the snowy ground, unconscious. Tea turned, her knuckles white as she clutched Exodia's saddle. That creature had just saved her life…and she was just going to leave him? Tears of self-loathing filled the girl's eyes and she turned, running to the fallen prince's side.

She tore off her cloak and used it to wrap his massive, injured arm, gently stroking his furry face when she had finished. The girl then untangled Exodia's reigns and helped him to heave Bakura over his back before setting off towards the castle.

Bakura had saved her…now it was her turn…to save him.

**Finally, Kura gets in someone's good graces ^_^! I hope you liked and please review:)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	6. Something There

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Here's chapter six :)! I've changed the library scene and others a bit, just so you're aware :).**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Cool! Can't wait to read it ^_^! I'll be out of town so I may not get to read it for a while, but I'll get to it as soon as I can :).**

**Sailorblaze: **

**Pony Magician's Valkyria: *Muffled by staff in her mouth* Mmmkay…I…tink…I've…got it! *Casts Spell…and misses, hitting Pinkie Pie instead***

**Pinkie Pie: *Transforms into psycho Pinkie Pie***

**Pony Melvin, Pony BlackRose, Pony Bakura, Pony DMG: *All scream***

**Pony Sailorblaze and Rainbow Dash: *Appear* What's going on here?**

**Pony BlackRose: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Psycho Pinkie Pie: Muah ha ha ha! Revenge will be mine!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! There is actually a reason why I changed the Marik/Serenity scene that will be revealed at the end :). Haha, yeah I'd say Kura would be quite happy about the fact that the Pharaoh is his servant LOL.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I'm trying to keep Bakura true to the beast's character, yet make him a pitiable character at the same time :). While Revolutionshipping is my all time fave, I do enjoy Vexshipping as a kind of dark, dramatic pairing :). Yes, you may certainly groom Bakura ^_^! He has some knots in his gorgeous mane that I'm having a tough time getting out LOL. I am going to do the library scene (though it will be a bit different) and I think I'm going to have Tea read "The Nutcracker" since it has a battle scene at the beginning :). Haha, I hope I turn back to normal soon too…it's really hard to type this as a pony XD!**

**Kinakao: Thanks ^_^! Haha, yeah he was still a pretty big jerk XD… **

**X**

Tea poured some hot water from Ishizu into a large, ceramic bowl. She was back at the castle now in a warm sitting room just off the entryway, surrounded by the furniture staff…and the now conscious, injured beast. She dipped a cloth into the water and started slightly when she heard a low growl.

Bakura sat in his chair, clutching his wounded arm and glaring at her. There was a nasty claw gash in his arm caused by the talons of those horrid wolves.

"Here now…" Tea squeezed the excess water out of the rag. "Just…hold…still…!" she tried to get at the gash but the beast kept ducking out of the way, determined that she would not touch it.

Finally, the girl clamped the cloth down over the wound…and Bakura let out a deafening roar of pain, causing the furniture to shrink back in fear. "That hurts!" he snapped, but Tea only narrowed her eyes.

"Well if you'd only hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Bakura raised a snowy brow. "Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

The beast raised a finger to respond….but couldn't seem to think of a comeback. He pondered a moment before saying, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

Tea huffed. "Well you should learn to control your temper."

Everyone stiffened, waiting for the creature to start screaming in anger….but he merely leaned his cheek on his palm and settled back in the chair. The staff crept out of their hiding places, astonished that their Master's anger….had seemingly diminished.

"Now hold still…" the brunette murmured, gently placing her hand beneath his cut arm. "This might sting a little…" She placed the cloth on the wound and began to carefully clean it.

Bakura groaned and tensed in pain, but otherwise made no move to stop her. It seemed all the fight had gone out of him…and he was too tired to be angry anymore. Tea worked in silence for a moment before slowly turning to look at his face. He was ugly…scary…and temperamental…but there was no denying what he had done for her.

"By the way…" she began uncertainly. "Thank you…for saving my life.

The beast's body jumped slightly, startled. He turned slowly to look at her, an expression of surprise on his face. His snapping chocolate eyes gazed into her eyes of sapphire, as if…searching her soul for an signs of insincerity…but he could find none.

"You are welcome…" Bakura said softly….and for the first time…Tea offered him a small smile.

X

Seto stared directly into the cold, cruel eyes of the man who was vital to his scheme, ignoring Mokuba's slight trembling next to him. They where in a back room of the hunting lodge…and the once cheery atmosphere had seemingly vanished. The only spot of light in the room came from the flickering candle on the table at which they were sitting…the rest of the room, clad in shadow. Seto's hunting trophies, usually triumphant proofs of his prodigious skills, now looked like grotesque monsters mounted on the wall, their eerie outlines barely visible in the darkness.

The creepiness of the room was only further accentuated…by the man sitting before the hunting brothers. His name was Gozaburo…and he was every bit as harsh and intimidating as his name suggested. His face was gaunt, black eyes always set in a firm glare, and his hair had gone grey…but he was by no means a feeble old man. His body was strongly built, clad in an elegant red suit that only the rich could afford. Gozaburo was certainly rich, being the head doctor at the town asylum…but he was far from being satisfied with the wealth he already had.

"I don't usually leave the asylum this late at night…" he muttered in that cold, intimidating voice that was so much a part of him. "But…you said you'd make it worth my while."

Seto gave no answer, simply throwing a jingling cloth sack onto the table. The doctor reached into it, pulled out a gold coin…and grinned.

"I am listening."

The hunter leaned forward, grinning craftily. "It's like this…I've got my heart set on marrying Tea…but she needs a little…persuasion."

Mokuba chuckled sardonically, muttering, "Turned him down flat."

Seto knocked his brother in the head with his elbow before continuing.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic! He was in here tonight, raving about a beast and a castle!"

Gozaburo raised one of those bushy, grey eyebrows. "Solomon is harmless."

"The point is…Tea would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

Rubbing his sore head, Mokuba added, "Yeah! Even marry him!"

The elder brother raised his arm as if to whack the boy again, but the doctor spoke before he could do so.

"So….you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?"

Seto nodded, his gleaming blue eyes fixed on the dripping wax of the burning candle. He could almost imagine it was Tea's heart, melting at the sight of her dear father in a straightjacket….it was perfect.

"Oh, that is despicable…" a sly grin twisted Gozaburo's harsh features and a laugh of evil intent rumbled in his throat. "I love it!"

Seto grinned. "Excellent…"

X

Back at his house, Solomon raced around, gathering up various mapping supplies and other objects he might need. Everyone thought he was crazy…but he knew he wasn't. He had seen the beast with his own eyes…felt its hot breath on his face…heard its vicious claws rip the fabric of his cloak….and now that same beast had his daughter.

"If no one will help me…" He muttered, throwing a few more items into a cloth bag. "Then I'll go back myself!"

He grabbed a few more maps as well as a lantern from his desk. "I don't care what it takes…I will find that castle and I will get her out of there!"

Solomon wrapped a cloak around his shoulders and stepped out into the bitter cold night. It was dark and snowy, but he didn't care. He was a father…he was supposed to protect his little girl at all costs, not the other way around. With one final huff of determination, the old man summoned every last vestige of his strength…and set off at a quicker pace in the direction he'd gone last time…completely alone…and with a mere lantern as his only source of light.

X

Seto leaped out of his carriage and stormed up to the inventor's doorway. He pounded on it three times before finally kicking it in, stepping boldly into Solomon's entryway.

"Tea! Solomon! Are you here?"

No answer. In fact, the house was eerily quiet….and there were various objects scattered all over the floor as if someone had been looking for something.

"Ah well…" Mokuba muttered, starting to step out the door. "I guess this plan isn't gonna work after all. Now, let's—"

He grunted when Seto grabbed him by the collar and carried him outside onto the frigid porch. "They have to come back sometime…" he growled, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

He threw the boy onto a pile of snow and then got into this warm, cozy carriage.

"Mokuba…" the hunter said. "I want you to stay in that exact spot until Tea and her father return. Do…not…move!"

"But...!" Mokuba raised a hand to protest. "But…"

But…it was too late. Seto was already riding off into the night…and all there was left to do was wait.

X

The next morning, Bakura stood, leaning on his balcony, his gaze firmly locked on Tea. She was down on the snowy courtyard below, having just taken Exodia for a brief ride…and she looked positively stunning.

She wore a long-sleeved dress of light and dark blue that conformed nicely to her figure and a dark cloak over it to shield her from the cold. Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, even more accentuated by the dress, and her cheeks were rosy from the cold touch of the frosty wind. One thing the beast noticed…was that Tea was actually smiling as she led the horse along…and even laughed when Skye, the once dog now footstool, frolicked in the snow around her. He enjoyed her laugh…a sweat, bell-like sound.

The prince shifted, feeling slightly self-conscious. He had actually made an effort to dress nicely today, wearing a deep purple cape, black shirt over his white fur, and dark pants. He touched his bandaged arm lightly, the one that Tea had treated for him. Something had changed between them since that night…and it was a change for the better.

"I've never felt this way about anyone…" Bakura muttered softly, never taking his eyes off the girl in his courtyard. He then stood up straight, a look of determination on his face. "I want to do something for her…but…what?"

Perched on the railing next to him, Yami smiled, a look of relief on his clock features. "Well…you could give her flowers….chocolate…poetry…or maybe—"

"No, no, no…." Marik rolled his lilac eyes. "It has to be something very special…something that sparks her interest..."

Yami tapped his chin…then grinned. "Wait, I know!"

X

A few hours later, Bakura was leading Tea through one of the many elegant halls in his castle. Though there had been no change in decoration…the building somehow seemed…brighter nowadays. It shone with a vestige of its former glory…but at present, the beast was far from noticing.

He was so nervous that he couldn't even look at the girl following him. He hoped she would like his gift…he wanted so badly to see her smile at him again. Finally, he halted at a door and turned to her.

"Tea…" Bakura began, mentally cursing the shakiness voice when he gazed upon her stunning face. "There is…something I would like to show you. But first…you have to close your eyes."

Tea cocked a single, chocolate brow, the movement making her look exceedingly cute.

"It's a surprise…." The prince explained, smiling tentatively. The expression felt foreign in his usually glowering face.

The brunette stared a moment longer…then slowly closed those beautiful oceanic eyes, her pink lips forming into a gentle grin.

Bakura waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was faking…but her eyes were indeed closed as tight as they could go. It was at that moment…that he realized something. Tea wasn't difficult as he had previously thought…she was just someone who wanted to know "Why". She would do what he told her to do…so long as he told her why she was doing it. And that…made the prince kick himself for being so demanding of her at the start…

Taking a deep breath, Bakura took both her delicate hands in his massive paws, and began leading her through the doors. He couldn't stop grinning…and it felt wonderful. As he led her, the girl asked, "Can I open them now?"

"No…not yet…"

The prince released her hands and ran to a large window, pulling aside the curtains to allow light to enter the room.

"Now can I open them…?" Tea asked with a slight giggle.

"All right….now."

Tea's blue eyes slowly fluttered open…and she let out a gasp of wonder. She was standing in a large room…that seemed made for, and only for….dancing. The floor was made of a hard substance so that she could easily keep her grip on it and the walls were literally made of mirrors. A wooden railing rested along the mirrored walls, perfect for stretching and keeping her balance when practicing different poses. Instruments, no doubt former musicians, were set up in a small area in the corner and there was even a book shelf filled with every book on dancing Bakura could find. He had had them moved from the library just to add that final touch of perfection to the space.

"I…I don't believe it!" the brunette breathed, looking around in shock. "It's…perfect!"

The prince felt himself visibly flush and he shifted with an uncharacteristic timidity. "It is yours…" he said softly. "I had it renovated especially for you."

"Oh…thank you so much…!" Tea rushed to him and slipped her hands into his. Bakura felt his heart melt beneath the sunny smile she gave him. He felt like he could leap for joy…he had finally done something to make her happy…

Little did he know…that his staff was peeking in behind the door…and grinning triumphantly.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Ishizu beamed joyously.

Marik grinned and nodded. "I knew it would work!"

"What?" Yugi blinked, glancing back and forth between them. "What worked?"

"It's very encouraging…." Yami began leading them away and Yugi huffed in irritation at being ignored.

"What? What worked? I didn't see anything!"

Ishizu chuckled and started back with the others. "Come on now, Yugi…there are chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what happened? What are they talking about? C'mon, Mom!"

X

The next morning, Tea was taking full advantage of her amazing new dance room. Dressed in a light pink dress that hit just above her knee, she practiced graceful, intricate dances, feeling wonderfully lost as the enchanted instruments guided her. She was so astonished…that Bakura had done this for her. Perhaps….there was something in him….something she had never seen before.

The girl gave one last elegant twirl….and gasped when she realized she was being watched. She turned…and saw Bakura standing in the doorway, a look of awe in his dark eyes.

Tea blushed furiously and straightened her dress. She briefly wondered why she suddenly felt self-conscious around him…but quickly brushed the thought aside.

"You…dance beautifully…"the prince murmured in a soft voice he had only recently acquired.

"Oh…" Tea's blush deepened and she giggled. "Thank you…"

An awkward silence ensued between them and the girl cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I wanted to show you something…" she said, walking over to the bookshelf. She removed a single, red-covered book and went to stand with him.

"This is my favorite story…" she said, smilingly pointing at the cover. "The Nutcracker" was written in curly golden letters across the crimson.

The beast squinted at the cover…but said nothing. The girl cleared her throat again. "I thought you might like to read it—"

"No, no…" Bakura smiled and waved his hands in dismissal. "It is yours. You should read it."

"Oh, but I've read it many times before!" Tea held it towards him. "Please, I insist—"

"I….cannot…." Bakura hung his snowy head, looking defeated.

She froze. "…You mean…you never learned…?"

"I did….but very little and long ago…"

The brunette felt guilt stab at her heart. She hadn't meant to humiliate him….she had to turn this conversation around.

"Well…" she began, smiling gently. "It just so happens…that this is the perfect book to read aloud."

Bakura's eyes lit up. "You will read it to me?"

Tea smiled and placed a delicate hand on his furry face. "I would love to."

X

Later, Bakura was sitting at the long table in the dining room….and shoveling soup into his mouth like a rabid beast. It stuck to his face and all over his fingers…and it took him awhile to realize that Tea was staring at him with an expression that was an attempt at not grimacing.

He glanced down and Yugi smiled, scooting a spoon towards him. The beast took it awkwardly…but found he was still making primal grunting noises as he ate. He set the spoon down, feeling defeated…but saw Tea move out of the corner of his eye. He looked up…and saw that she was holding up her bowl…and smiling at him.

A slow grin spread across his face. She was…trying to make him feel comfortable. What did that mean…? Slowly, Bakura lifted his own bowl and they toasted each other before taking a sip. The tension between them…was slowly…but surely dissipating.

After lunch, the beast/girl duo went outside to wander around in the snow. It was cold out…but pleasantly so, and Bakura had to force himself not to stare at Tea. She looked so lovely in her pink dress with a red, white-fringed cloak wrapped around her…her ebony lashes sparkling with tiny snowflakes… she looked at him and he blushed, quickly turning away.

The beast heard the brunette giggle softly….and turned when she approached him. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out some yellow birdseed. He looked around…and for the first time, noticed a flock of cute, chubby birds fluttering around his snow-filled courtyard.

Tea tossed some of the feed onto the white ground and the birds flocked to it, tweeting cutely and excitedly as they pecked at the grains. The girl went to Bakura, and took his large hands, uncurling them so that they were cupped. She then sprinkled some of the feed into them and stepped back.

The prince gave her an uncertain look…and slowly bent down, holding his hands out to the birds. He tired to entice them with the golden seeds…but every time he moved forward, they would flutter away from him.

Tea giggled softly and knelt down beside him. She took some of the birdseed from his hands and sprinkled it onto the snow, causing the creatures to bounce over to it. They pecked at the grains on the ground….and finally developed the courage to flutter into the prince's hands.

Bakura gasped and looked up at the girl, a grin forming on his features. Tea smiled sweetly and squeezed his shoulder before standing up and strolling to another part of the courtyard.

Though he didn't move his head, Bakura watched her the whole time, hope rising within him. He thought…he saw her glance at him…give him a look that….she'd never given him before. Could this mean…there was something there…that wasn't there before…?

The beast sneezed as something tickled his nose. He had been so lost in thought….that he hadn't even noticed the birds beginning to land all over him. They were on his shoulders, his arms, his hands, and his knees, their feathers flying. He sneezed again, this time making them scatter.

Bakura heard a small laugh…right before he was hit in the face with something cold…a snowball. He brushed the white stuff off his face and looked incredulously in the direction it had come from. Tea stood there, peeking her head out from behind a tree, a mischievous grin on her face. She had overcome her fear so much…that now she was playing with him.

Bakura gave a roguish smile and began scooping a huge ball of snow into his hands. He started to throw it…only to be hit in the face with another small one, dropping the one he'd made on his own head. A laugh sounded from his throat….and it startled him. It was the first time….he had laughed in years. And this girl….was the one who had encouraged it…

X

Later that night, Tea sat on the floor of the sitting room, a roaring fire before her and "The Nutcracker" on her lap. It had been a wonderful day….and she was surprised by it. She had truly had fun with Bakura…and she found that she enjoyed seeing him look as happy as she felt.

He now sat next to her, his body so close that she could feel the warmth it gave off. Somehow, the girl hadn't expected that. She expected him to be cold…hard…but his body was quite warm…and gentle.

Fighting off a blush at her own thoughts, Tea opened the book and searched for the place they had left off. Running her fingers over the elegant writing, she finally found it.

"What a battle it was…" the girl read. "Back and forth, the two armies fought. Maria began to be afraid that the cruel mice would win…for the Prince and his soldiers were becoming exhausted. But just then…Maria saw her chance to help. She took off her shoe and threw it with all her might at the Mouse King. It stuck him squarely in his golden-crowned head. Down he went! The battle was over…and as quickly as they had come…the grey mice scampered away…"

Tea heard her companion give a small breath and she looked up quizzically. The beast turned to look at her, a gentle smile on his normally harsh, white features.

"I never imagined that books could do that…."

"Do what?"

"Take me away from here…make me forget who I….what I am…."

The brunette's heart twisted. This poor creature…who was perfectly capable of being kind and gentle…was truly pained by what he was. She had to take some of that pain away. He was kind to her…even though he was under no obligation to do so.

Tentatively, Tea leaned back against him, her head, touching his furry shoulder. She felt his body tense and he looked down at her with obvious surprise. The girl smiled warmly at the beast…and his body slowly relaxed. He gazed into her sapphire orbs, the flame of the fireplace making his eyes sparkle….and for the first time, she didn't notice the ugliness of his face. All she saw…were those striking eyes of chocolate.

Perhaps…she thought vaguely as sleep began to overtake her…..there was something there…that wasn't there before…

**I hope you liked and please review ^_^!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR THE NUTCRACKER**


	7. Because I Love Her

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Here's chapter seven :)! I have shortened the Human Again scene, just so you know :).**

**Sailorblaze: Haha, don't worry, I didn't read it (I was scared LOL).**

**Rainbow Dash: *Holding Psycho Pinkie Pie down with all the others* Come on, Pinkie! You've got to be in there somewhere!**

**Clock Yami: *Walks in* What in the name of German Alternative Rock Group Falco is going on here?**

**Pony Bakura: *Glances at the Pinkie Pie issue, then at Pony BlackRose trying to hold back a hysterical Pony Marik* Don't bloody ask…**

**Pony Marik: NOOOO! DON'T HURT PINKIE PIE! IF YOU DO I'LL SEND THE WHOLE FRIGGIN ARMY OF STEVES AFTER EVERY FRIGGIN ONE OF YOU!**

**Pony BlackRose: Marik….calm…down…!**

**Pony Magician's Valkyria: Okay…I think I've got it…*raises staff***

**Clock Yami: WAIT! Don't you DARE blast that thing until I get FAR AWAY from this vicinity. I am NOT going to be a Ra forsaken—**

**Pony Magician's Valkyria: *Casts Spell, hits Yami* Oh! No…**

**Yami: What? WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**BlackRose: *Holds up mirror and grimaces***

**Yami: *Is now a red, black, and blonde Furby* SWEET JUMPING SARCOPHAGUS!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! Poor Yugi…he'll understand one day ^_^.**

**Kinakao: Thanks ^_^! I thought Pegasus would make a good, fussy stove LOL XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks ^_^! I love The Nutcracker too :). It was the first play I ever got to see on stage ^_^. I may have to send poor Yami over to you to get his hair brushed now that he's a Furby XD.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Thanks ^_^! Ugh, I know what you mean about essays :).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks ^_^! OMG so did I! I kept thinking about that scene where Yami was covered in birds XD.**

**Lioutenant Flame: Thanks ^_^! Haha, I'm glad to know there's someone who despises Gozaburo and Akunadin as much as I do LOL XD.**

**X**

"Gather 'round everybody!" Yami stood on top of Skye in the entryway, waving a silver pointer to get the staff's attention. It was early in the morning and Tea and Bakura were walking around the grounds, leaving the staff alone…and giving them the opportunity to come up with a plan to give them a little push.

. "All right…we have exactly twelve hours, thirty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous atmosphere known to man."

Marik, Ishizu, Yugi, and the others all nodded and began murmuring amongst themselves. Yami cleared his throat loudly to regain their attention.

"We have to act quickly," he continued, a slight shadow of worry darkening his ruby eyes. "If they don't fall in love by the time the last petal falls…the spell will never be broken. Anyway…you all know your assigned tasks. Half of you to the West Wing…half of you to the East Wing…the rest of you come with me."

Sky took off excitedly, causing the poor clock to tumbled down the staircase, landing on his face on the red carpet.

"Oh, come on, Yami…" Marik said. "Why don't we just let nature take its course?"

Ishizu added, "There does seem to be a bit of a spark between them…"

"That is true…" Yami wobbled as he stood upright, sticking on the gears that had fallen out of his chest when he fell. "But…there is no harm in 'fanning the flames.' They must fall in love tonight…if we ever expect to be human again…"

"Human again…" Ishizu sighed as the words rolled off her tongue. "How wonderful that will be…"

Marik nodded. "Yeah…I'll be charming and good looking again! I'll have a girl on each arm…"

Mai lumbered over, batting her violet eyes. "Oh, huns, I'll wear lipstick again! I won't be so tall and cumbersome…I'll go shopping and get all kinds of beautiful clothes!"

Yami finished fixing his gears and sighed wistfully. "I'll finally unwind…"

"Really?" the candle smirked. "That would be strange…"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I can't help that I'm tense. When this is all over, I'll finally be able to relax…maybe take a vacation."

Yugi laughed and bounced up to the clock. "No you won't, Yami! The castle will be a mess without you here to take care of us!"

"Yugi!" his mother scolded, but the clock merely smiled and put a wooden arm around the little teacup.

"I suppose you are right, little one…" Yami smiled playfully.

"All right, everyone…" Ishizu called out over the chatter. "We can stand here talking about being human all day long…or we can get to work and actually become human again! Now let's go!"

X

Tea sat in the library with Bakura, relaxing in one of the lavishly soft velvet chairs at a long table covered with books. The prince sat next to her, leaning his head on his crossed arms…and smiling gently. The girl had to force herself not to look at him, thinking that the expression…far better suited him than the angry glower had.

She read allowed the last page of the book in her grasp, "Never was there a story of more woe…than this of Juliet…and her Romeo…" Tea closed the book and allowed herself a small sigh which Bakura echoed. The passion…the romance…the tragedy…it was the perfect transfer from a brisk morning in the cold to a nice, lazy afternoon. They had been forbidden from entering the main part of the castle—the staff was apparently preparing some sort of surprise for them.

Bakura smiled, cocking his head comfortably. "Will you read it again?"

The girl smiled and slid the book over to him. "Why don't you read it to me…?"

"You know I cannot…"

Tea scooted her chair closer to his so that she could see the pages as well. She placed a hand on his arm and smiled tenderly. He tensed at her touch….but relaxed when he saw her sweet smile.

"I'll help you…" the girl said softly, running her finger over the pages. "Let's start….here…"

"All right…." Bakura's chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration. "Two….households…" he began nervously, biting his lip with those sharp teeth that the brunette barely noticed anymore.

Tea squeezed his arm and nodded encouragingly…and he smiled, visibly growing more relaxed. This made her happier than she could say. She wanted him to fully trust her….just like she had come to trust him.

X

Later that night, the beauty and the beast were separated from each other and whisked away to their separate wings. It was time…for them to get ready. Bakura coughed, spitting out soapy water from the bath he had been cajoled into taking. He was in his bathroom, a marble-floored, tan-walled room with a golden, claw-footed bathtub of the utmost elegance. The tub….was barely big enough to fit him…and the other pieces of furniture were thankful that it hadn't previously been a person.

The prince snorted as a coat rack scrubbed him down, coating his massive body with soap. His white fur was completely soaked, his claws and horns gleaming with water. The coat rack came up again and dumped an entire bucket of water over the creature's head, causing every bit of fur to go flat.

Pushing the hair from his eyes, Bakura muttered, "I'm not sure that I can do this…"

"You don't have time to be timid!" Marik scolded from his perch on a stool. He had been sent here by Yami to monitor their Master's cleanup…as well as to quell any doubts he had. "You must be bold…daring!"

"Bold…" Bakura tapped a claw against his fangs. "Daring…" he then shook out his wet fur, coating everything, including the candle, with water.

Marik flicked the water from his metal arms in exasperation and continued as the prince trudged over to the mirror to get his hair styled. It was currently sticking out in all crazy angles, making him look rather like a giant snowball.

"There will be music…romantic candle light provided by myself..." Marik bit his lip in a desperate attempt at not laughing while the coat rack roughly dried a very disgruntled-looking beast. "And…when the moment is right…you will confess your love!"

"Yes…" Bakura stared at himself in the mirror, a determined gleam in his eye. "I will confess…confess my…no, I-I cannot…"

"You care for the girl, don't you?"

Bakura grunted as the rack snipped and brushed his head fur. "More…than…anything…!"

"Well then, you must tell her…There!" Marik looked up…and tried not to grimace. The coat rack had curled the prince's fur and tied it into several blue bows. "You look so…so…"

"Stupid?" Bakura groaned.

The candle gave a sheepish smile. "Not quite the word I was looking for, but…perhaps a little more off the top…?"

The coat rack shrugged and starting to snip again…when the clock tentatively entered the room.

"Master…" Yami said with a smile and a bow. "Your lady…awaits."

X

A few moments later, Bakura stepped into the entry hall, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He was wearing a deep purple suite with a black undershirt and black pants, all of which nicely contrasted his snowy fur that had been slicked into shaggy, yet stylish spikes. The hair tumbled down his broad shoulders, looking exceptionally bright against his dark clothing, and making his beautiful chocolate eyes snap even more than usual. All in all, he was, if it were possible, quite the handsome beast. In spite of that…he felt as if his heart might burst from nervousness.

The prince started down the staircase which had been specially polished for tonight. When he laid eyes on his companion…his jaw nearly hit the floor.

Tea walked down the adjacent staircase…but "walked" wasn't really the right word….rather, she flowed with the awe-inspiring grace of a dancer. She was wearing an azure, silky dress that hit off her shoulders, flowing downwards into a conforming bodice and a flowing bottom section that fanned out elegantly. Her chocolate hair was tied into an elegant bun with some sort of silver ring encrusted with sapphires…making her already glimmering eyes seem even more stunning. She was more beautiful…than he ever could have imagined.

The girl flowed towards him, giving him a bright smile that made his heart melt. He returned the grin with more happiness than he thought possibly in his beastly existence…and they bowed to each other. Bakura then held out his arm and Tea took it, following him towards the dining hall. It was almost like…a fairy tale. Not long ago, the girl had been terrified of him…and look where they were now. They were both scared, confused about the feelings bubbling up within their hearts…but they desperately wanted to know how the story ended.

_Tale as old as time…true as it can be_

_Barely even friends…then somebody bends unexpectedly_

_Just a little change…small to say the least…_

_Both a little scared…neither one prepared…beauty and the beast_

After an elegant dinner, Tea suddenly stood up and took Bakura's arm. Beaming she whisked him away to the ballroom…which shone with more radiance than ever before. The marble floors and pillars had been neatly polished, the floor-to-ceiling windows expertly cleaned, and the deep blue fabric that hung between pillars ironed. Every candle on the golden chandelier was lit, making the ceiling mural of angels look almost lifelike…and the beautiful music was played so skillfully, that it sounded as if those very angels were the ones playing it.

Tea slipped one hand into the prince's, then grabbed his other…and wrapped it around her waist, guiding him to pull her closer. Bakura made an audible gulping sound…but followed her direction with a tentative eagerness…and slowly began to dance…with the woman of his dreams. He knew, deep down in his heart…that this one night…would be the turning point in his…or perhaps both of their lives.

_Ever just the same…Ever a surprise…_

_Ever as before…Ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

As they moved, Bakura's body grew less and less stiff…and he became more and more lost in the enchanting eyes of sapphire that smiled up at him. He thought to himself, that this moment…was filled with a far stronger magic than that Dark Magician Girl could ever have produced. It was bittersweet…yet wonderful…it had the power to seemingly change everything he had previously believed…it shattered his world…yet he welcomed it to do so.

_Tale as old as time…tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange…finding you can change…learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun…rising in the East…_

_Tale as old as time…song as old as rhyme…beauty and the beast_

Tea smiled, closed her oceanic eyes…and leaned her head against the beast's chest, wrapping her arm more firmly around his shoulder. Bakura gasped…and a grin lit up his face. He glanced at Marik and Yami standing near the pillars and they both beamed, giving him the "thumbs up." Bakura sighed blissfully, put his arm more firmly around the girl's waist…and let his chin drop against her head, relishing the moment. Marik signaled for the candles to dim, casting a romantic shadow over the ballroom.

_Tale as old as time…song as old as rhyme…_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

X

Tea sighed with contentment as Bakura led her out to the balcony. It was a quaint little area with a stone bench, elegantly crafted railing, and stunning view over the courtyard. The duo sat down, side by side…not really sure what to say after what had just happened in the ballroom. They were at the point of no return in their relationship…and while Tea knew it terrified them both, they were also both very eager.

"Tea…?" the girl looked up from smoothing her dress to see that Bakura had scooted slightly closer to her, a warm smile on his groomed face. He reached out and she slipped her hands into his, squeezing them affectionately. "Are you…happy here with me…?"

"Well, yes…." She smiled…but her smile faded as she glanced at the ebony sky. It was filled with a glittery blanket of stars…the same stars she had often gazed upon with her father…

"What is it?" the prince asked, an echo of fear in his gruff yet currently gentle voice.

The girl was going to brush the feeling off and say that nothing was wrong…but realized that would only create more problems. She had to tell him the truth. "If only I could see my father again…just for a moment…I miss him so much…"

The beast was silent as Tea hung her head…then she felt his body lurch with a sudden realization. He tilted her chin to look at him, his face bright with relief and triumph. "There is a way…" he said, and pulled her to her feet, leading her back into the castle.

Bakura led her to his room which had been previously been forbidden and brought her to the pedestal that held the glimmering rose. Tea briefly noticed that this one area of the room had seemingly been untouched in whatever chaos had destroyed the rest of it…but didn't take time to ponder that detail, rather focusing on the mirror Bakura lifted from the pedestal.

He held it out to her and explained, "This mirror…will show you anything…anything you wish to see."

Tea gasped and searched his eyes, seeking permission to handle an object of such value to him. The prince smiled and nodded, placing the white-painted mirror into her delicate hands. She held it carefully…and took a deep breath.

"I'd like to see my father….please."

The mirror glowed and crackled with green energy, making the girl nearly drop it in alarm. Her own reflection contorted and swirled, replaced…by the one she had conjured. Solomon was alone in the icy wilderness….crawling on his hands and knees. Finally, he collapsed onto the snow, coughing with a horrifying raggedness.

"Daddy!" she cried, panicked. "Oh, no…he's sick! He may be dying! And he's….he's all alone!"

Bakura turned to face his glimmering rose, the rose that held some mystifying power Tea had yet to discover. She could not see his expression…but she did see his body give a slight shudder…before growing tense with determination.

"Then…" he began and his voice shook slightly. "Then you must go to him."

The brunette started, thinking she surely must have heard him wrong. "What…did you say…?"

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." He turned towards her, though his eyes were averted.

"You mean…I'm free…?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…" relief flooded through the girl as she beheld her father's broken form again. "Thank you! Hold on, Dad, I'm on my way!" she started to hand back the mirror…but the beast shook his head.

"Take it with you…" Bakura murmured softly, reaching out…and running a tender hand though her chocolate locks. "So that you will be able to look back…and remember me…"

Tea could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. She didn't want to leave him…but Solomon needed her. "Thank you…for understanding how much he needs me."

Bakura hung his head, his eyes closing sadly…and the girl reached up, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He reached up to grasp it…but she let go before he could do so and hurried out the door. She had to leave…before she became too conflicted to do so.

X

After the girl left his chamber, Bakura stood before his rose, watching it wilt…watching the petals…slowly fall. He had always thought he had experienced sadness as deep as one could feel it…until tonight. But still…he had to release her….there was no other choice. He heard the familiar clicking sound of Yami's wooden feet as he entered the room.

"Well Your Highness…" the clock said, his voice cheerful…and obviously oblivious to what had just happened. "If I may be so bold as to say so…things are going very well. I knew you could do it! Now all that's left to do is—"

"I let her go…" the beast interrupted.

"That's wonderful, you…wait, you what?"

"I had to…"

"But…" Yami's voice was filled with confusion…and panic. "Why?"

"Because…" Bakura slowly turned, not bothering to conceal the endless sorrow on his face. "I love her."

X

"He did what?" the staff all cried in unison, converged in the hallway and staring in disbelief at their leader.

Yami gave a sorrowful nod. "Yes…I'm afraid it's true…"

"She's going away?" Yugi squeaked, purple eyes even rounder than usual.

Marik sighed. "But he was so close…"

"Yes…" Ishizu's eyes were sad, but understanding. "After all this time…he's finally learned to love…"

"That's it then! That should break the spell!" Marik's voice was hopeful, but Ishizu solemnly shook her head.

"But it's not enough…she has to love him in return."

Yami sighed and let his normally erect body slump in defeat.

"Now…it's too late…"

Yugi, however, was glancing back and forth at each of them with disbelief. While he was certainly young and naïve…he was smart enough to know that it couldn't possibly be that simple. Not after everything they'd been through…

So…as the grown-ups continued to talk and mourn over what would be their eternity…little Yugi hopped off in search of one of Tea's bags. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily…especially with Bakura locked away in his bedroom, unleashing roars of sadness that twisted his young heart.

**I hope you liked and please review :)! I am going to try to write and post the last chapter tonight since I'm going out of town tomorrow, but I'm not positive I'll be able to. If I can't, it will be written and posted as soon as I can ^_^.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	8. Man and Monster

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**Here's the eighth and final chapter :)! Whew, I'm publishing this really late at night, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I may have made or if I did not get to answer your review :).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks ^_^! It was one of my favorite scenes to write :).**

**Sailorblaze:**

**BlackRose: *No longer a pony*Oh, thank goodness! Human again! Human again!**

**Bakura: Don't you DARE get that bloody song stuck in my head.**

**BlackRose: *Taps her chin* Okay, how 'bout this? It's a small world after all—**

**Bakura: RA NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Marik: *Still dancing with human Pinkie Pie***

**Yami: Sweet jumping sarcophagus! What kind of twisted pairing is this? MarikXPinkie Pie?**

**Magician's Valkyria: Oh, get over it, Pharaoh Furby. Or do I need to turn you into a Kuriboh to teach you a lesson?**

**Yami: NOOO! **

**Ryo: I say, chaps, I think I actually appear in this chapter!**

**Haha…yep, I added a hint of Softshipping in this chapter ^_^.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Yeah…I was practically bawling watching that part of the movie…:)**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Yeah, that scene is completely heart wrenching…. Haha poor Yami…I've completely destroyed his dignity LOL. Next (after some one-shots) I am going to do my own Revolutionshipping story that is heavily based on Ghost Rider. It will be significantly different though, following a majorly Yugioh plot ^_^. Happy Thanksgiving :)!**

**MutantEnemy6789: Thanks :)! The Beast's name is Adam (I only recently found that out on Youtube LOL). The Human Again scene was nothing more than the furniture running around cleaning the house and singing about wanting to be human again XD.**

**Vampiressbeauty20: Thank you ^_^!**

**Kinakao: Thanks :)! I love Yugi too (he's so freakin' adorable!). Haha, I had a similar experience with Beauty and the Beast… The TV was on while I was typing one of the chapters and they showed the commercial for the Beauty and the Beast Christmas movie. I thought I had lost my mind LOL ^_^.**

**X**

Tea rode through the forest on Exodia's back, sapphire eyes flicking back and forth, scanning for her father. It was dark and freezing and the trees seem to reach out for her with their gnarled finger-like branches…but she refused to let that stop her. Solomon was counting on her…and she couldn't let him down.

"Daddy!" the girl called, slowing the horse every so often so that she could scan her surroundings. "Daddy! Dad—" her breath caught…when she saw a familiar figure lying in the snow.

The person was short…stout…with gray hair and a familiar black bandana.

"Daddy!" she cried and leapt off Exodia's back, running towards him. He was breathing…but doing so raggedly, and his entire body felt like ice.

Grunting with effort, the girl hoisted her father up, relieved she had thought to change back into her simple white dress and cloak, and lifted him onto the horse. She then rode back through the woodsy path until finally arriving at their simple farm house. The sight sent a brief wave of nostalgia through her which was quickly replaced by the urgency of the task at hand.

Tea brought Solomon into the house and carefully tucked him into bed, stripping the frigid cloak and cloth supply sacks off of him. She then brewed some hot water and began to wipe his cold, wrinkled face. After a few moments of this…the old man's amethyst eyes…slowly fluttered open. He groaned and it took him a moment to focus on her.

"T-Tea…?"

"Shhh…." She smiled lovingly. "It's all right, Daddy, I'm home…"

Solomon stared groggily for a moment…then he's eyes crinkled into a relieved smile. "Tea!" he slowly wrapped his arms around her, as if afraid she were an illusion that might vanish if he moved to quickly. "I…I thought I'd never see you again…"

The girl squeezed him tightly. "I missed you so much…" she whispered before pulling back to gaze at that dear, wrinkled face.

Her father's eyes grew serious. "But the beast…how do you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Dad, he let me go."

"That horrible beast…?"

Tea shook her head rapidly. "But he's different now. He's…changed somehow…" her words cut off…when a rustling caught her attention. She turned to the bag she'd brought home with her magic mirror…and was shocked when little Yugi popped out of it. He rolled onto the bed, spinning around once with a cutely dizzy expression on his young face.

"Hi!"

"Oh!" Tea laughed as the little teacup bounced over to Solomon. "A stowaway!"

The old man beamed, holding the teacup on his palm. "Why hello there, little fella! Didn't think I'd see you again!"

Yugi smiled at him…then slowly turned to face Tea, his grin, fading slightly. "Tea…why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Yugi…" the girl smiled sadly. "Of course I do…it's just that…"

A sharp knock at the door cut her off. She frowned. Who could possibly be visiting at this hour? In this cold?

Tea went to the door, opened it…and frowned at the person on the other side. It was a man with a harsh face, rich red suit…and cold eyes.

"May I help you?"

The man's expression did not change. "I have come to collect your father."

The girl's heart skipped a beat. "My father…?"

"Don't worry, miss…" the man's hard face twisted into a cruel smile. "We'll take good care of him…" he stepped back…to reveal a torch and pitch fork-wielding mob…and a carriage. On the carriage, was a sign that read in bright crimson letters, "Asylum for Loons."

The brunette gasped…then scowled at the asylum doctor.

"My father's not crazy!"

Mokuba smirked waving his torch towards the mob. "He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?"

The crowd shouted the affirmative…and several workers leapt from the back of the carriage. The entire yard looked grotesque…darkness…angry, contorted faces…cruel laughter…and torches blazing sinisterly.

"No!" Tea hissed. "I won't let you."

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that her father poked his head out the door to see what all the fuss was about. He went to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her and staring confusedly at the mob.

"Solomon!" Mokuba grinned triumphantly. "Tell us again, old man. Just how big was the beast?"

The old man looked flustered. "He was…I mean he was…huge! I'd say at least eight feet tall."

The entire crowd burst into cruel snickers, the black-haired boy's laughter being the most obnoxious. "Well, ya don't get much crazier than that!"

"It's true, I tell you!" Solomon glared and ran forward. "He was—hey, let go!" two men grabbed his arms and began hauling him towards the carriage.

"No!" Tea raced forward, clamping a hand on the asylum doctor's shoulder. "You can't do this!"

The man merely glared at her, wrenched his arm away, and walked off….as Seto approached. He "tsk tsk tsk'd" at her, eyes filled with false sympathy.

"Poor Tea…" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "It's a shame about your father…"

The girl grabbed his collar in outrage rather than affection. "You know he's not crazy, Seto!"

"Mmmm…" he moved his hand up and down her back, a crafty grin twisting his lips. "I may be able to clear up this little understanding…if…"

Tea cocked a brow. "If what…?"

"If you marry me, Tea."

"What!"

Seto pulled her closer, pressing his face uncomfortably close to hers. "One little word, Tea…that's all it takes."

"Never!" she pushed him away and he scowled.

"Have it your way!"

"Tea!" Solomon called out to her, fighting angrily against the men that held him. "Let…go of me!"

Tea ran into the house…and emerged a moment later holding what had become her prized possession.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" she gazed frantically into the magic mirror. "Show me the beast!"

The mirror crackled and glowed…and revealed the sadly howling Bakura. Unfortunately…what Teak knew to be sorrow…came across as savageness to everyone else.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman's voice called out and Tea's heart lurched.

"Oh, no, no! He'd never hurt anyone!" the girl raced forward, holding the mirror to her chest. "Please, I know he looks vicious…but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend…"

A rough pair of hands grabbed her and turned her around. Seto glared down at her, his hands tightening painfully on her shoulders. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you had feelings for this monster!"

Tea's lips trembled but her words came out dripping with venom.

"He's not a monster…" she hissed. "But you are!"

Seto's eyes slowly, eerily narrowed…and he grabbed the mirror, wrenching it away from her. The object crackled, as if it did not approve of its new wielder.

"She's as crazy as her old man!" the hunter growled and turned towards the crowd. "The beast is vicious! He'll make off with your children! We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!"

The crowd roared in approval, men waving their pitch forks and woman protectively holding their children closer…and nodding. Tea tried to cry out over the noise…but her voice would not be heard.

"He'll sacrifice our children to his ravenous appetite!" one woman cried.

A man added, "He'll destroy our entire village!"

Seto leaped in front of the crowd and threw his torch onto a stack of hay, setting it ablaze. "It is time to take action! Follow me everyone!" he showed them the mirror again…the mirror with Bakura's sorrowful reflection in it. "He's got fangs! He's vicious! We are not coming home until he's good and dead!"

"No!" Tea rushed towards him, grabbing his arm. "I won't let you do this!"

The hunter glared and seized her wrist, tearing her away, practically off her feet. He was strong…and it hurt. "If you're not with us, you're against us!" he snapped. "Bring the old man!"

Several people dragged Solomon forward and thrust him into his own storm cellar. Seto then dragged Tea over and threw her in as well, saying, "We can't have them running off to warn the creature!"

"No!" Tea screamed, pounding on the locked doors. "Let us out!"

But they did not. She pounded harder and harder until her fists literally felt bruised. "No!" she slumped to the floor in defeat. "This is all my fault…we've got to help Bakura!"

"There now, Tea…" Solomon put a comforting arm around his daughter's shoulders. "We'll find a way out of here…"

The shouting and thudding of boots began to grow fainter and fainter…and a sob wrenched from Tea's lips. They were going to kill Bakura…and it was all her fault. They couldn't get out…couldn't warn him of the danger…

Yugi, who was standing at the window that viewed down into the cellar, bit his lip nervously and looked around. There had to be something he could do…had to be…he gasped. There…standing like a savior a few yards away, facing towards the cellar doors…was Solomon's wood-cutting machine. Its axe…gleamed in the silvery moonlight.

"Oh, yeah…" the little boy grinned as he bounced towards it. "This could work!"

He hopped onto the device and began to yank on its various cords to fire it up. It began to sputter and groan, slowly…but surely coming to life.

"Yeah!" the teacup grinned…and pulled the last cord. "Here we go!"

The machine sputtered…and shot forward towards the cellar door, axe chopping up and down. It soared over the field, through the picket fence…and finally crashed into its target, hacking the doors into splinters. The device then promptly crashed into a wall at the far end of the cellar…and Yugi grinned, suspended from a hook on the ceiling.

"You guys have gotta try that thing!" he grinned at a very shocked looking Tea and Solomon. "Now let's go!"

X

Yami sighed, leaning against the wall with the other furniture. Though she had only been gone a few hours…Tea's absence had seemingly brought on the old shadows and coldness that usually dominated the castle. The sky outside was dark, dripping with rain…and there seemed to be an eerie glow off in the distance…but no one paid any attention to it.

"We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up…" the clock said with some bitterness.

Marik nodded, folding his arms. "Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all."

Ishizu sighed and shook her head…and the others mimicked her action. That wasn't true…they had adored Tea…and there was no denying that. Suddenly, Skye began to bark, running towards the window and pawing at it frantically.

"Could it be…?" the candle hopped towards the window, followed by the teapot.

"Has she returned?"

But…they were far less fortunate than that. For there was a large mob wielding torches and pitchforks marching towards the castle…and they were all chanting the same thing: "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

"No…" Yami croaked, his clock face growing even paler. "Intruders…"

Ishizu gasped and nodded in the direction of the brown-haired man who appeared to be the leader. "And they have the mirror!"

"Inform the Master…" Yami ordered, his voice lower and more gravelly than usual. "If it is a fight they want…a fight they will get!"

While the rest of the furniture gathered in the entry hall to hold off the villains, Ishizu hurried to the West Wing. She wasn't sure where Yugi was…but she had no time to search for him. She had to inform the prince…that the cruel men had finally come for him.

"Pardon me, Master…" the kindly teapot murmured as she entered the ruined chamber. Bakura was still standing by the rose, his body…seemingly frozen at the spot.

"Leave me in peace…" he muttered, the order melancholy rather than angry.

"But sir!" she protested. "The castle is under attack!"

The thundering bang of the battering ram resounded through the halls as if to emphasize her statement. Ishizu winced, aware that the rest of the staff was no doubt barricaded against the door…but knowing all to well that they would not last long.

"What should we do, Master?"

Bakura heaved a heavy sigh…but didn't turn to look at her.

"It doesn't matter now…" he murmured quietly. "Just…let them come."

X

Finally, the battering ram broke through the giant doors….and the furniture all stood still, as if they were merely furniture. Marik opened an eye, but quickly closed it as the men slowly entered the dark chamber. He heard the leader shout for them to steal whatever wealth they could find but leave the beast to him….and anger boiled within his waxy heart.

One of the men, or rather a black-haired boy, grabbed Marik, using his flames to light the way…and that was when he came to life.

"Now!"

Immediately, the furniture began attacking the intruders. Drawers shot out, weapons attacked their wielders, chairs chased people, chests ate them, and all out chaos ensued. It seemed that these men, for all their so called "battle experience"…had never been attacked by furniture before.

One of the men, who was being bombarded with tomatoes by the food cabinet, raised his hatchet to strike some spewing mugs of ale…but a whistle halted him.

"Up here you scum!" he looked…to see a very angry Ishizu with an army of teacups. "Now!" she called and proceeded to dump hot tea all over the man as the teacups did the same.

Mai leapt on top of the men, knocking more than a few unconscious and severely injuring others. Unfortunately, Marik was not fairing nearly so well as she was. He had been backed into a corner by Mokuba…who was laughing cruelly and holding a burning torch towards him. The poor candle was starting to melt…and the boy knew it. He whimpered and closed his lilac eyes preparing for the end…when all of a sudden…

"Mind Crush!"

Mokuba collapsed into a drooling mess on the floor…revealing Yami standing behind him, grinning slyly at a stunned Marik.

"Told you I could do it," the clock grinned before leaping back into the battle.

Serenity shrieked and struggled, suspended helplessly upside down by a rather dim-witted-looking man. He stood at the top of the staircase, tearing her feathers out and laughing stupidly as he did so. He stepped forward…and was promptly tripped, falling head over heels down the stairs and landing with a thud on the unforgiving floor.

Serenity went flying….but was caught by a fellow feather duster, this one with white fibers. He smiled at her, brown eyes sparkling shyly….and a sweet smile twisted his lips.

"Oh…" Serenity blushed and she beamed at him. "Thank you, Ryo…"

"You are welcome…" Ryo replied in a soft, gentle voice…a voice she had always been fond of….

Skye barked and growled at the men, drawing their attention towards her. She then took off, leading them out of the entry hall…and into the kitchen. Backing up against the cabinets, the stool/dog whimpered, as if trapped…then gave a signal bark when the clueless intruders were all the way in. Immediately, the drawers shot open and out popped dozens of sharply gleaming knives. Flames shot off of Pegasus's stove burners…and it took about five seconds for the men to run screaming out of the castle.

The furniture cheered, laughing as the once brave men ran, squealing like little girls.

"That's it, run!" Yami grinned and Marik wrapped a metal arm around his shoulders.

"And stay out!"

X

Bakura sighed as the doors to his room were kicked open, slowly turning to gaze at the intruder. It was a sinisterly grinning man with brown hair dressed in a long, white coat. His blue eyes gleamed with murderous intent and he clutched a loaded bow in his hands…but the prince didn't care. He was beyond fearing death. If he couldn't be with Tea…then life wasn't even worth living.

The man pulled the arrow back, closing one eye in concentration. Bakura gave a low, sad growl…and turned his head away. He heard the bow string snap…and roared in agony when the arrow hit his shoulder. Fiery pain shot threw his arm and skittered along his back. The beast howled and tried to get at the arrow…but his attacker shoved him, sending him crashing through the glass window onto his balcony. He crashed unceremoniously onto the stone ground…and heard the cruel laughter of the man that he was certain would be the death of him.

The hunter bounded forward and shoved Bakura again, knocking him off the balcony and sending him sliding across the roof. The prince landed painfully on a flat section of roof…and Seto landed in front of him, a sardonic grin on his features.

"Get up…" he kicked Bakura again. "Get up! What's the matter, beast? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

Bakura merely groaned and hung his head, waiting for the end to come. Seto scowled, reached down, and broke off one of the decorative spikes that ran along this section of the roof. He crept forward, preparing to strike…when a familiar voice called out.

"No!"

The prince gasped and squinted through the rain to see down into the courtyard. There…mounted on Exodia's back with her father nearby…was Tea. Her chocolate hair stuck to her face in wet ringlets and her sapphire eyes were wide and frantic.

"No! Seto, don't!"

Seto brought down the spike…and Bakura caught it, standing up to his full, intimidating height. He snarled terrifyingly, clawed hands tightening on the spike and piercing chocolate eyes glaring straight into his attacker's soul. Fear flashed in Seto's eyes, as if he thought a beast was incapable of being so…beastly.

The prince snarled and shoved the hunter back, chasing after him on all fours. Seto blocked and swung with his spike…but was unable to land a blow on the furious creature. Bakura lunged at him, sending both of them sliding down the slick roof until they reached another flat section. This one was in an even darker section of the castle…and filled with statues that strikingly resembled the beast. Bakura used this to his advantage, slinking into the shadows while his enemy swung blindly at the statues.

"Come out, beast!" Seto roared, eyes wild. "Come out and fight!" he continued walking, brushing his wet hair from his face. "Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?"

Bakura snarled and lunged out of his hiding place, narrowly avoiding the hunter's swing. He sprang backwards, landing dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"It's over, beast!" Seto roared, eyes gleaming evilly as he raised the spike over his head. "Tea is mine!" he brought the spike down…and the beast caught it in his powerful jaws, wrenching it from the man's hands and flinging it away.

He then grabbed him by the neck…and held the hunter out…over the expanse of oblivion.

"No!" Seto's eyes were wide and terrified. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Lightening crackled and thunder boomed, seemingly emphasizing the prince's anger…but he let it pass. He had learned to control his temper…and was not about to forget that. He took a deep breath…and stepped back, placing the man back on his feet.

"Get out…"Bakura growled and turned his back on the pathetically sniveling man behind him.

"Bakura!"

He turned…and saw Tea standing on the balcony just above him, her hair flying in the wet wind. She reached her hand out to him, relief obvious on her beautiful face.

"Tea…?" the prince whispered the name…the name he thought he'd never get to say again. He sank his claws into the side of the roof and began climbing up to her. "Tea!" he reached his paw out…and took her delicate hand.

"You came back…" Bakura murmured, placing a hand on her cheek.

The girl leaned into his touch, stroking his large hand with her tiny ones. The whole scene seemed perfect…until fiery pain shot through the beast's side. He roared in pain as Seto ripped a dagger out, grinning madly. The hunter recoiled to strike again…but lost his grip on the slick roof…and fell screaming to his death in the chasm below the bridge.

X

Gasping in panic, Tea pulled on Bakura's cloak, helping her injured friend to climb onto the balcony…as blood dripped ominously from his side. She heard the furniture racing to the balcony, gasping when they saw what had happened…but she ignored him, laying the creature on his back. The girl stroked his face, begging every god in existence to save him.

Bakura groaned…and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at her…but his gaze was unfocused…a weak smile on his face.

"You…" he croaked. "You came back…"

Tea's eyes welled, her wet hair hanging in her face. "Of course I came back…I couldn't let them…" she hugged his neck, laying her head on his chest. "Oh, this is all my fault! If only I'd gotten here sooner…"

"Maybe…it's…it's better this way…"

"Don't talk like that!" the girl pulled back and gave him a brave smile…but it was obviously forced. "You'll be all right. W-we're together now! Everything's going to be fine. You'll see!"

Bakura smiled…and reached up, stroking her hair and letting his hand rest on her cheek. "At least…I got to see you…one…last time…"

He whispered those words…and his hand fell…his eyes…slowly closed…and his white-furred head slumped against the stone balcony.

"No…" Tea pressed her hands over her mouth, the tears coming hard and fast. "No…!" She laid her head against his chest, sobbing and clutching at his black shirt. "Please…please don't leave me….I love you…"

It was then…that the last petal fell from the mystic rose. Marik, Yami, and Ishizu all hung their heads in defeat. They were forever doomed to remain like this…and what was more, their master was dead. Yami put a gentle arm around the teapot as she began to cry…and turned his gaze towards the brunette.

She was sobbing, clinging to the beast's body. How could this happen? She thought. It wasn't fair… Bakura had finally found happiness…she'd finally found happiness…and it had been cruelly ripped from both of them by one evil man's greed. She loved the beast…she loved him so much…and now he was gone forever.

Suddenly…flashes of light sparked around Bakura's still body. The girl looked up, blinking back the tears so she could see…and gasped. The flashes of light grew more frequent, sparking in different bright colors now…and the beast's body…began to levitate.

Tea scrambled backwards, clutching at her grey cloak as a powerful aura glowed from his form…a warm, healing aura. Bakura's body glowed and shimmered, rising into a floating upright position…then it began to change. Clawed, large hands…morphed into smaller, pale…human hands. His features slowly began to shrink and change…light poured from him…and finally, he settled in a heap back on the ground. He was mostly covered in the now oversized purple cape he'd been wearing…but she could make out a black shirt…ripped pants…and pale skin.

Tea moved forward, reaching her hand out uncertainly…and gasping when the heap moved. He stood up, gazing at his own hands in obvious shock…and slowly turned around.

Standing before her…was a young man. He had pale skin, a thin but muscled body, and long, shaggy white hair that stuck out in slick spikes at the top. His black shirt was ripped and practically hung off of him, revealing a well toned chest and arms. He smiled at her, the expression making him look even more handsome than he already was.

"Tea…" the youth whispered, his voice still accented but not quite a raspy as it had been. "It's…me."

The girl stared at him in shock, slowly creeping forward. What if this was some sort of trick? What if she had lost her mind? Tea reached out…stroked the soft, snowy hair that felt so familiar…and gazed into his eyes. They were black-rimmed, intense…and the most beautiful shade of chocolate she'd ever seen. She knew those eyes…and only one person had them.

"It is you…" the brunette whispered, placing her hands on his well toned chest. The prince was still taller than she was…but did not tower over her as he had before.

Bakura stroked her cheek just as he had before…but now, his skin was soft. He then cupped her face between his hands…leaned in…and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Tea wrapped her arms around his neck while his ran threw her silky hair…and an explosion of light burst over the castle.

Radiant fireworks exploded in the sky, raining down over the castle…and restoring its former glory. The cruel night and storm faded away, replaced by a sky of pure blue. The golds and pure whites that painted the walls shone vibrantly, as did the flowers and trees that grew all around.

Cheering excitedly, the staff ran out onto the balcony…and they began to transform as well. Marik's candle form melted away, replaced by a young man with dark skin, lilac eyes, and platinum blonde hair that was almost white. Yami changed as well, becoming a youth with spiked hair of red, black, and blonde, pale skin, and striking red eyes that had a slightly Egyptian look to them. Ishizu stepped out, not as a teapot…but as a beauteous woman with long, black hair, dark skin, Egyptian painted blue eyes, and a kind smile.

"Look at us!" Bakura beamed and put his arms around all three of them.

"Mamma!"

They all turned to see a teacup riding on a barking stool…but they did not stay that way for long. The stool became a sweet-natured grey wolf…and the teacup morphed into a small boy with spiky, tri-colored hair and big, purple eyes. Ishizu laughed and picked him up, hugging him tightly against her.

"It is a miracle!" Yami grinned.

Bakura spun Tea into the air, laughing before pulling her into his arms…his human arms…again.

X

It was not long after that, that the castle threw a celebration party. It was a celebration of the spell being broken…as well as the love between the beauty and former beast. Currently, the two were dancing in the ballroom, wearing the outfits they'd worn on their last romantic night. Only this time, Bakura's suit fit properly…and there were people watching them instead of furniture.

Bakura spun Tea around, bringing her in for a quick kiss before dancing again. Marik stood back with Yami, who was grinning with an ease and happiness he hadn't displayed in quite some time.

"Well, Marik my friend…it's done. We are human again."

The ex-candle grinned. "Yes, and I am finally back to being a heart throb."

"Oh really?" Yami laughed and inclined his head towards the back of the crowd. "Well…you might have a little…competition."

Marik followed his gaze…and gasped. Serenity was standing back there, beautiful as ever with long, reddish brown hair and brown eyes…with a young man's arm wrapped around her waist. The young man was one of the servants. Ryo, a youth with innocent brown eyes and white hair much like the prince's. It seemed…for someone so innocent…he knew how to get the girls.

Marik laughed and shrugged. "Ah, well…what's life without a little challenge?" he gave his friend a teasing grin and said, "I still say that brat who tried to melt me just had an aneurism or something."

Yami shot him a look. "He did not! I told you I Mind Crushed him!"

"Riiiiight…" the other snorted. "Sorry, 'Pharaoh'…but I don't think clocks can Mind Crush people."

"I can and I did!"

Ishizu chuckled and turned away from the antics of the two rivals, wrapping her arm more firmly around her son's shoulders. Solomon stood beside her, smiling with tearful happiness at his daughter and her lover.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Mamma?" Yugi asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course, my dear…of course."

Yugi nodded approvingly…and his smile faded. He looked at his mother with a slightly dreading look and said, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Ishizu stared at him, a smile twisting her pretty features and Solomon laughed, ruffling the little boy's hair affectionately. They then turned their gaze back to Bakura and Tea as they continued to spin….to dance as they would for the rest of their lives…the rest of their happy lives.

X

Later that night, Bakura and Tea stood together on the ballroom balcony, staring out at the stars just at they had that romantic night…only now, there was no sadness…only joy in their hearts.

"You know…" Bakura began, making his love turn to him questioningly. "Even if I had the ability to go back in time…I would not change a single thing…well, perhaps the way I acted towards you at the start, but nothing other than that."

The girl laughed and leaned into him, sighing as his toned arms went around her waist. "Neither would I…this adventure has taught me so much…"

"Really?" the prince looked down at her, cocking a singly snowy brow. "Like what?"

"It taught me what makes one a man...and what makes him a monster…as well as that beauty can be found in everyone…even a beast." She turned in her lover's arms and smiled sweetly up at him.

Bakura's hands snaked tighter around her waist…and he crashed his lips against hers in a deep, fervent kiss. Tea returned it eagerly, tangling her fingers into his snowy locks of hair.

It seemed that the girl had finally found her happy ending…after all this time…she had finally found the adventure she'd been searching for…as well as the person with which she wanted to share it.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed this fic and please review :)! Next I am going to do a Christmas Softshipping one-shot, Christmas Revolutionshipping one-shot, and probably some other one shots after that. My next big project will be my own Revolutionshipping story that is heavily based on Ghost Rider with significant differences (does not follow the same characters) ^_^. I am going out of town Friday until Sunday the fourth and I may or may not be able to update while I'm gone. Until then, Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for reading ^_^!**


End file.
